The Wind Waker: A Haunting past
by CrimsonDeaki
Summary: Link will not fight at his best. When he realizes that I am fighting against him, his mental state will weaken.' Link's past haunts him will he save the great sea from evil? Chapter 7 up!
1. Past Attacks

Me: Well I'm back with my second fic and to be honest I'm really looking forward to writing it all!  
Link: Whoa really! I've never seen her so inspirited in my life!  
Me: oh shut up  
Link: fine!  
Me: Well here's my fic I think it's a little sad at the beginning but that's just me. Please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zelda though I wish I did…All the characters in this story belong to those wonderful people at Nintendo. I only own Arkain, Kiera and Kay.

_**The Wind Waker: A Haunting past**_

_Past Attacks_

"Hey, dad can I ask you something?" A young boy with light blonde hair asked with curiosity shining in his emerald eyes.

"Sure, what is it son?" The boy's father asked. The young boy shifted slightly and sat on a chair beside his father.

"How come no one is aloud in the forest at the top of the mountain, is there something dangerous in there or what?" The young boy asked shifting from side to side on his chair slightly. The man looked at his son with pure confusion. He blinked.

"What made you ask that question Link?" He asked. The boy now known as Link looked towards the floor for a moment and then back to his father. He jumped off the chair and quickly turned around to face his father.

"Well Kay and I were walking up the mountain towards the forest, cause we wanted to check it out but Orca had caught up to us and blocked us off saying it was too dangerous for young kids like us." He said with a frown on his face. His father smiled and put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Orca was right son you and Kay are way to young, your only five. That forest is way too dangerous for you two." Link looked down at the floor and sighed. His father lifted Link's head up so that he was looking Link in the eyes.

"Link. You have to promise me you won't go into the forest again okay. Not until you are of age at least." His father told him with a stern sounding voice. Link's frown was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Okay dad I promise." Link said to his father. His father smiled and ruffled Link's hair.

"That's my boy now why don't you go outside and play with Kay." Link jumped up and shouted.

"That's a great idea!" He turned and started to run out of the door but quickly skidded to a halt. A young woman with light blonde hair stood in the doorway to the house with a baby in her arms. She looked down at Link and laughed.

"Slow down kiddo you almost knocked me over." Link looked up at the woman and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oops. Sorry mom I was just in a rush to go play." Link said smiling up at his mother. His father moved from the chair he was seated on and walked towards his wife and son.

"Sorry about that Kiera." His father apologised to Link's mother known as Kiera. Kiera smiled at her husband.

"I'm supposing it was your fault, huh Arkain." Link's father, Arkain smiled back at her.

"Yeah, maybe. How's Aryll?" He asked looking down at the baby in Kiera's arms. Link immediately looked up towards his baby sister in his mothers arms and smiled.

"I'm going to go out now. Do you know where Grandma is?" Link asked his parents. They looked down at him and Kiera answered his question.

"Last time I saw her she was at the docks. I think I saw your friend Kay there too." Link grinned while quickly thanking his mother. He ran outside and headed towards the docks.

* * *

When Link arrived at the docks he soon spotted his Grandma and best friend Kay. It looked like they were fishing, seeing all the fish they had already caught were in nets. Link smiled and walked up to them.

"Hoy grandma, Kay!" He shouted. They both almost jumped out of their skin when they heard his call. They turned around and looked towards him.

"Oh hi Link!" Kay yelled back. Link's grandma gave him a smile.

"Hello there child. Thanks for the scare haven't jumped like that in years." She said laughing. Link smiled and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that. I was a little exited is all." Kay chuckled and slapped Link on the back in a friendly manner.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway do you want to do some fishing with your me and your grandma?" Kay asked as he brushed a hand through his dark hair. Link's nervousness quickly faded and turned into happiness.

"Sure I will. Is it net fishing?" Link asked his green eyes shining. Kay smiled and looked towards Link's grandma.

"Yes it is net fishing" His grandma answered with a grin. Link quickly grabbed a net and went the end of the dock.

"Well? You coming or what!" Link shouted towards them. They both nodded and walked to the end of the dock. Kay grabbed the edge of the net and Link grabbed the other end. His grandma was standing over them and watching for any good catches. She quickly spotted a few big fish swimming towards the dock and told the boys to be ready. They readied the net for the catch and waited for the fish to come near them. As soon as the fish were caught in the net they got ready to pull a net full of fish out the sea, but it went all wrong, the fish were way too big for the boys and they ended up getting pulled off of the dock instead.

"AGHHHHHH!" was heard through the quiet little island followed by a loud **_SPLASH_**! Link and Kay swam to the surface and breathed in the salty air as their heads broke the surface. Link's grandma was on the wooden dock laughing loud and soon the whole populace of Outset island came out to see what all the commotion was about. The two young boys were spluttering and spitting all the seawater from their mouths. Link hung his tongue out of his mouth.

"YUCK, I hate seawater why does it have to be all salty!" He shouted loudly. Kay was laughing next to him even though he had fell in too. Link's frown soon turned into a smile, he then started laughing too. The islanders were all laughing at the boys' little incident and they soon went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. The two boys soon stopped laughing as they were swimming back towards the beach. Link's grandma walked up to greet them as they reached the beach.

"Well I think that's enough fishing for a day don't you think. You're both soaked." Link's grandma chuckled lightly, then turned and headed back to the house. Link and Kay looked at each other and laughed at the other. Kay was the first to get a hold of his self.

"So Link what should we do now cause it's getting sort of dark now." Kay said a little sad. Link looked at the sky.

"Yeah, maybe we should call it a day huh." He mumbled sadly. Kay nodded sadly. The boys said their goodbyes and headed towards their homes.

* * *

Link walked into his house and went to sit on his bed. Arkain smiled at him and went and took a seat beside him.

"You do know both your mother and grandmother will have a fit if you're sitting on your bed slightly wet." He joked smiling the whole time. Link suddenly looked worried, he jumped off his bed and ran off to change into some dry clothes. He soon returned ready for bed though he didn't want to go to bed at all. Kiera noticed him and laughed.

"Come on you bed time." Link frowned and folded his arms. Kiera gave him a stern look and he immediately walked over to his bed. Arkain walked up to him with a book in his hand. It looked slightly old but looked to be readable. Kiera made her way over to baby Aryll and tended to her while Arkain sat next to his son. Link immediately recognised the book that his father had and almost jumped up on his bed with joy, but he quickly decided against it.

"Well ready for the story of the Hero of Time son?" Arkain asked his son with a grin. Link nodded eagerly wanting to hear the story. Arkain opened the book .

"Alright get _in_ your bed or I'm not reading nothing." He told Link smirking. Link made his way under the covers and lay next to his father sitting beside him.

"Okay, I did what you said, _now _can you read." Link muttered. Arkain raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Sure thing." He looked down at the book and began to read.

"Long ago, there existed a kingdom, a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden."

"It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace."

"One day a man of evil came and took it for himself."

"With its strength in his command, he spread darkness throughout the kingdom."

"But then, when all hope had died and the end seemed at hand…" Link looked at the picture of the boy in the book.

"The Hero of Time came right?" He asked his father. Arkain looked up from the book and nodded.

"Right!" He answered. He then looked back down at the book and started to read the rest of the story.

"A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere."

"Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one and gave the land light."

"This boy, who travelled through time to save the land was known as the Hero of Time."

"The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became a legend." Link shuffled around in his bed and frowned slightly.

"Then that evil man came back didn't he?" he stated uncomfortably. Arkain frowned too.

"Yes son, he did." Arkain growled to himself. Link looked up slightly confused.

"What's wrong dad?" He asked his father, confusion showing in his eyes. Arkain looked down at Link and put an arm around him.

"Nothing son, don't worry. Lets carry on with the story." He answered his son quickly smiling. Link returned the smile and sat up, looking eagerly at the book. Arkain started reading again.

"But then...a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom."

"The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.

"The people believed the Hero of Time would again come to save them…"

"But the hero did not appear."

"Faced by the onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods."

"In the last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate."

"What became of that kingdom? None remain to know" Arkain finished the last word with a sigh and closed the book. Link growled angrily.

"Stupid man why did he want that power" He asked himself. Arkain just smiled down at him.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, what's done is done." He said to Link. Link lightened up quickly at those words.

"Okay I won't worry!" He shouted loudly. Arkain laughed and grabbed Link.

"Well I think that it's about time that you went to bed, don't you?" Link scowled.

"Aww man, I don't wanna go to bed!" He said as he pouted. Arkain tucked Link in and ruffled his hair.

"Goodnight son." Arkain whispered silently.

"Night dad." Link whispered back. Arkain turned and walked out of the house and onto the wooden balcony.

* * *

Link tossed and turned in his bed, then woke up with a start. He sat up straight in his bed and looked around, he heard some noise coming from outside but shrugged it off. He got out of bed and climbed up the ladder to where his parents' bed was. When he got to the top he found the bed empty.

"Huh? That's strange where's mom and dad?" He asked himself. He looked down to where his bed was and then to where his grandma slept. She wasn't there either. He climbed back down the ladder.

"Where is everybody?" He muttered clearly confused. He walked over to Aryll's cot and looked inside it. Aryll was missing too. Link got worried, so he decided to look outside. When he did a look of horror crossed his face. There was fallen trees and some houses had collapsed. Fire was spreading across the island quickly and there was monsters running all over the island. He looked for any sign of the islanders and saw a lot fighting the monsters off. He saw another lot by the docks. He made his way to the door and tried to open it. He kept pushing against it but it wouldn't budge.

"COME ON YOU STUPID THING OPEN!" Link shouted frustrated. He gave up and looked for any other way out. He spotted the window and ran towards it. He slid it open and jumped out.

"Yes I'm out, now I've got to find mom, dad and grandma!" He ran towards the dock but was stopped when two monsters stood in front of him armed with spears.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." Himself muttered to himself. They must have heard him since they turned around and looked down at him. Link nervously stepped back and kept backing away from them. Each time he backed away they advanced on him.

"Hey leave me alone will ya! I'm just a kid." He said with his voice trembling. The two monsters smirked at him. They looked like overgrown pigs. They both lifted their spears and came to bring them down upon him. Link's arms flew to his head and he braced himself for unimaginable pain. But no pain came to him, he removed his arms from his head and looked up he saw one monster on the floor dead and the other was standing there snarling. There was another person present though. The person who had saved him was his father.

"DAD!" Link yelled happily. Arkain turned around and smirked.

"Hi son I'm glad you're okay." He said to his son quickly. Link smiled and looked towards the monster with his eyes narrowed, feeling safe now that his father was there. Arkain did the same thing. He gave the monster a glare and readied his sword and shield. Link recognised the shield immediately, it was the family shield. He backed off a little so that his father could fight the monster. Arkain and the monster both jumped into action aiming to kill the other. Link closed his eyes not wanting to see the fight, he heard metal on metal, weapons clashing and the shield clanging. Until he heard a gasp. He looked up and he's feeling of safety was immediately washed away. He saw the monsters spear had impaled his father and his father's hands had gripped the spear.

"NO FATHER!" Link screamed angrily tears starting to build up in his eyes. The monster's mouth curled into an evil grin, it twisted the spear and pulled the weapon out of Arkain. Link couldn't keep the tears from falling, they started to stream down his face rapidly and it blurred his vision. Arkain fell to his knees clutching his stomach trying to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working. Arkain removed a hand and looked at it to find it covered in his blood. He groaned and fell to the ground fully, he turned his head towards Link and whispered silently.

"I love you Link, goodbye and look after Aryll." He closed his eyes and passed on. Link swallowed and wiped his eyes.

"I love you too father, Goodbye." He whispered and sniffed. Link wiped his eyes again trying to stop the tears from coming. He looked up and saw the monster that had killed his father. He glared at it, but suddenly realised he had nothing to protect himself. He looked down at his father and reached over to take the sword and shield. They were surprisingly light and easy to wield. He looked up at the monster wondering what chance he had when his father couldn't even beat it. The monster smirked and once again brought it's spear up above its head. Link lowered himself slightly.

'Okay I have no chance against this thing, so as soon as it brings its weapon down I'll jump out the way and run. Yeah that sounds like a good plan to me.' He thought while glaring at the monster. The monster brought down the spear and just as it was about to hit him, Link jumped out of the way and made a run for it. The monster was to stupid to know where Link had gone making a clean get away for Link.

* * *

Link made his way towards the docks and heard a sound. It sounded like a babies cry, then it hit him.

"ARYLL!" He ran towards the sound and soon found that it was Aryll crying he picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he ran to his original goal. The dock came into view along with the rest of the islanders. His sharp ears picked up an ear piercing screech. It sounded like a bird. Link looked up and saw a huge, purple bird. It had a mask on its face probably for armoury reasons. Its tails were all different colours. It's talons were what caught Link's attention they were holding something, or rather someone. Link recognised the person it was carrying immediately, It was his mother, Kiera. Link gasped in horror.

"Oh no…MOM!" Link screamed loudly.

"LINK!" Kiera was shouting Link's name over and over until she was so far that he couldn't hear her. The rest of the islanders turned to see him with a look of relief on their faces. They then turned to see what the young boy was screaming at, they all looked on in horror as they saw Kiera get carried away in the birds talons. Link dropped to his knees and a fresh lot of tears streamed down his face. His mother was gone and his father was dead. He spotted his grandma and quickly scrambled to his feet and ran towards her with Aryll in his arms. His grandma embraced him for a while then let go.

"Is Aryll all right?" She asked him worried about the both of her grandchildren. He merely nodded. His grandma smiled slightly, he handed Aryll over to his grandma and she took Aryll in her arms. Link saw all the islanders being ushered into boats. He climbed into one and helped his grandma in too. When the boat was filled to its capacity they left the island for a while until they were sure that all the danger had left the island. They soon returned and gave all the people that had died that fateful night a proper burial, including his father and his friend Kay. Link hadn't known until the funeral that Kay had perished too.

"The person who was responsible for this will pay! I promise all those that died." Link vowed to himself silently. The island soon returned to normal but nightmares haunted Link ever since that fateful night. But all of that was going to change sooner than Link thought.

Me: sniff well there's the first chappy sniff  
Link: It was happy and then it was sad sniff  
Me: Aww the hero is crying.  
Link: No I'm not I've got something in my eye  
Me: Suuuuuurre I'm not stupid ya know. Just get Tetra to hug ya or something geez!  
Link: Shut up!  
Me: Whatever. Anyway I hope you readers enjoyed that. It has to be the longest chapter I've ever done. So please review!


	2. Girl from the Sky

Me: Well here's chappy two sorry I took a while to update it but I've been working on my other fic 'A Dark Sea' too.  
Link: Yeah you haven't updated that in ages!  
Me: Oh be quiet I updated the other day actually! Anyway you may have noticed that I've added a few different things that are not actually in Wind Waker.  
Link: More like a lot.  
Me: Whatever…anyway enough of my ramblings lets get on with the story, I'll let Link do the disclaimer.  
Link: Fine! She does not own Zelda thank god. All the characters, like me belong to Nintendo. She does own Kay though.

_**The Wind Waker: A Haunting past**_

_Girl from the sky_

_Seven years after_

"_Where am I?" Link asked himself. He looked around and saw flames burning around the island. 'Outset?' He thought with a frown. He turned around and watched as his father was impaled by that same weapon. By the same monster, he saw his younger self shout out tears streaming down his face, his father clutched his stomach and removed a hand covered in blood. He saw his father fall to the ground and whisper his last words to him, he was able to hear these words they echoed in his mind over and over_

"_I love you Link, goodbye and look after Aryll." He watched as his father past on and saw his younger self whisper. He backed away, turned and ran. He reached the docks and saw that monstrous bird. With the same prey in it's talons. His mother. Link stretched his hand out towards her but couldn't reach she kept screaming his name and he heard it. _

"_LINK, Link!" Her voice faded and his hand dropped. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save his father. He was…a scared little boy._

"BIG BROTHER!" Link woke up quickly and sat up looking around. When he realised where he was, he sighed and stood up.

"That same dream again. I've been reliving that night ever since. For seven whole years. It's starting to get really annoying." He mused sadly. Link quickly shook it off trying to get the bad memories out from his head. He turned around and almost jumped. There in front of him stood his little sister, Aryll. She was smiling, holding her telescope, with her hands tucked behind her back.

"I knew I'd find you at this lookout. It's about time you woke up, grandma has been looking for you." She stated simply. Link looked at her weirdly.

"Huh. Why? How come?" He asked with a look confusion. Now it was Aryll's turn to look at him weirdly. She giggled slightly and then looked back up at him.

"Big brother, you're still half asleep aren't you? Link it's your birthday!" She yelled to him loudly. Realisation hit him quick, on that day he was going to become the age of a young adult. He started to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Whoa…I totally forgot it was my birthday." he admitted, slightly embarrassed. Aryll giggled again.

"Well you had better make your way back to grandma she's waiting back at the house." Link nodded and walked towards the ladder. He climbed down it and ran across the wooden pathway towards the mainland. He slowly made his way towards the house and looked over to the docks. Childish laughter filled his mind from his past. He quickly shook it away and made his way to the door of his house.

* * *

Link walked into his house and looked around trying to spot his grandma.

"Grandma I'm home. Where are you?" Link called in attempt to find his grandmother.

"Up here Link." Link looked up to the upper floor and made his way up the ladder. The same ladder that was used on that night. When he reached the top he saw his grandma standing there holding a bundle of clothes. He recognised them and made a face.

"You're finally the right age to wear these clothes, I just wish your parents were here." His grandma said sadly. Link looked down at the floor sadly then back up at her. She handed them over to him.

"Go put these on quickly." Link sighed and left to change. When he came back his grandma smiled.

"You look just like the hero of legend." She said proudly. Link frowned and asked.

"Do I have to wear these clothes." His grandma sighed.

"Yes you do, it's a tradition on this island. You have to wear these clothes for one day." She told him sternly while looking at the shield hanging on the wall. Hanging the family shield on the wall was also an important tradition on the island. His grandma turned around to face him and smiled,

"Would you go find Aryll for me Link, she said that she would help me get your birthday party ready for tonight." Link nodded and left the house to go and find Aryll.

Link walked across the beach, with memories of his last peaceful day flooding his mind. He shook his head again trying to get the sad thoughts out of his mind.

"Ugh! Why can't I just forget that day." whispering to himself. He made his way over to the lookout and climbed up the ladder.

"Yep she's still here." Link walked over to Aryll, the seagulls surrounding her flew off. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hi big brother, what did grandma need you for?" Link grinned and pointed at the garb he was wearing. Aryll giggled lightly and she raised her eyebrows.

"Wow big brother it looks like you'll be way too warm in those clothes, but I guess they're pretty neat though." She said feeling a little sorry for him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah they are kinda warm." He admitted. Aryll just grinned and her eyes shone with happiness.

"Now it's time to give you my present!" She shouted happily. Link smiled. She had something behind her back.

"I need you to close your eyes okay big brother?" Link nodded and closed his eyes and he felt Aryll put something in his hands. He opened his eyes and saw his sister's telescope in his hands. He looked at Aryll and smiled.

"You're giving me your telescope. But Aryll this is your most precious possession isn't it?" He asked her curiously. Aryll returned the smile and nodded.

"Yeah, you can borrow it for a while okay." Link nodded and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Ary."

"No problem. Now why don't you try it out?" Link nodded. He looked into the telescope and saw a creature that looked half bird and half man. 'Is that a Rito?' He thought silently.

"That's the postman big brother he's probably come looking for mail." He nodded slightly, but noticed that the postman started going into a fit while flapping his wings wildly.

"Oh no, big brother LOOK UP, IN THE SKY!" Aryll screamed loudly next to him so he looked up to see what his sister was so worried about. Then he saw it. His heart skipped a few beats and his breath caught in his throat. There flying over the island was that same bird from that night. The same bird…that had taken his mother. Something caught his eye though, the bird was carrying someone in its talons. Link zoomed in closer and saw a girl with blonde hair being carried unconscious in the monstrous bird's talons.

"Oh my goddesses, it's a girl!"

"Really."

"Yeah she looks to be about my age." He looked back to the action using the telescope and saw something fly past the bird. It looked like a huge ball of stone. He looked in the direction that the stone ball had came from and saw a pirate ship!

"Whoa, it looks like those pirates are chasing that bird and trying to knock it down with cannon balls."

"Pirates? Do you think the girl is from the pirate ship?"

"Probably." Link said still looking through the telescope. Suddenly a canon ball hit the bird hard and as its grip weakened it dropped the girl. Link watched the girl fall until the forest blocked his view.

"Big brother you have to do something that girl may be in trouble."

"Don't worry Aryll I'm on it you stay here okay and be careful." Link ran to the ladder and climbed down. He jumped the last few steps and started running towards Orca and Sturgeon's house.

When Link reached their house he walked through the door to where he would find Orca.

He saw Orca training and Link slowly made his way towards him.

"Orca I wish to train with you." Link said with determination showing in his eyes. Orca faced him and smiled.

"Of course you may train with me Link after all you have come of age. I shall teach you the way of the sword." Link nodded and smiled. Orca handed him a sword and got his own weapon ready.

"Okay come at me with all you've got Link! Only use horizontal and vertical slashes." Link nodded slowly. He readied his sword and jumped at Orca with a battle cry. They exchanged slashes for a while then Orca stopped the training session. Link looked up at him confused.

"Link, I sense something troubling you." Link looked to the ground and smiled.

"Yes there is something troubling me, but I need to learn how to become a great swordsman." He said. Orca nodded with an understanding look.

"I've only got three main attacks to teach you, first of all the jump attack."

* * *

Link walked out of Orca and Sturgeon's house. His new sword equipped and he immediately started to run up the hill towards the forest. Once again memories hit him hard.

"_Come on Link hurry up will ya!" _

"_I'm coming Kay stop rushing me!" Link and Kay made their way up the mountain. They wanted to check out the forest at the top of the summit, even if it was said to be dangerous. They had almost reached the bridge but Orca jumped in front of them. They shouted out surprised,_

"_AHHHHHHHH!" Orca smiled at them. They both started to laugh nervously._

"_Where were you two off to in such a hurry." Kay kept nervously chuckling and Link stopped to answer. _

"_We were going to the forest sir." Orca frowned and Kay stopped chuckling._

"_You two know full well that you are not to go to that forest until you have come of age." Orca said sternly. The two boys hung their heads. Orca started to smile again._

"_Do not worry though, you're both forgiven just remember not to come up here in the future." Link and Kay both smiled and nodded._

"_Okay!" The two boys turned and ran off laughing happily._

Link smiled to himself.

"I wish you were here too Kay you didn't deserve to die." He said to himself sadly, a tear slipped down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and walked towards the bridge.

"No one will stop me this time I need to save that girl no matter what!" he yelled out to no one in particular. He crossed the bridge slowly and carefully, not trusting it at all. When he reached the other side he ran into the forest.

* * *

Link looked around the forest, trying to spot the girl. He saw her hanging in a tree. The girl's shirt had been snagged by a tree branch and it seemed that she was still unconscious.

"I'd better get her out of tree." He muttered to himself. He started making his way around the small forest, but he suddenly heard something. He sidled against the wall and looked around the corner to see a creature with a curved sword. Link glared at it. 'I guess it's time to try my swordsman skills out' He readied his sword and walked out into the monsters view. It spotted him immediately and started to leap towards him. Link quickly slashed the monster twice before sidestepping to avoid the monsters blow. Just as the creature turned around Link used the jump attack to finish the monster off. The creature fell to the ground dead. Link sheathed his sword and looked at the dead creature. It hit him hard though. 'I've just killed something.' This thought was quickly shaken from his mind and he carried on through the forest.

When he reached an open area he walked forward towards where the girl was hanging, but his ears caught a sharp sound he looked up and saw two monsters of the same species, get dropped right in front of him. They looked the same as the monster that he had killed earlier. They both jumped at him and he back flipped away from their swords' reach. Link drew his own sword and went for the monster on his left. He disposed of it just like the one from a few minutes ago. It disappeared into a purple smoke, but then the one on his right attacked him, he jumped back and used a spin attack this sent the monster flying. It quickly got up and charged at Link once again Link met it with the blade of his sword in a vertical slash finishing the monster instantly he watched the monster disappear into purple smoke just like the other one and sheathed his sword.

Links ears caught a noise that sounded like tree branches rustling. He looked up and saw that the girl in the tree was just waking up. 'She's beautiful' He thought as he watched her open her cerulean eyes, she blinked a few times before her eyes widened. She let out a cry before she started to struggle, though her struggling must have weakened the branch because she was only moving for five seconds and it snapped. She cried out in surprise as she fell. Link tried to catch her but he was too slow and she landed on the ground hard.

"OUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHH!" She Yelled loudly as she landed. Link winced a little and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked concerned. The girls ears perked up when she heard him she looked towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think kid? I just fell about 8 meters from a tree onto my backside!" She snapped quickly. He yelped and fell back on his rear. She stood up and dusted herself off, Link took the time to take a good look at the girl he saved. The girl had beautiful cerulean eyes, blonde hair tied in a bun on top of her head and extremely tanned skin. She wore a violet tank top under a cobalt blue jacket. A red sash was around her waist and she wore baggy white pants with sandals that served as footwear, a red bandana was tied around her neck, with a dagger at her side, she defiantly showed her status as a pirate. Link stood mesmerized but quickly shook it off when she caught him staring at her She started to eye his clothes.

"Wow, what's with the ridiculous get up?" She asked. Link looked at her, surprised at how rude she was. She smirked when she saw his sword.

"Who are you anyway and what's with the little toothpick?" she said rudely. Link glared at her. 'She maybe beautiful but her attitude sure isn't.' He thought a little angry.

"I am Link of Outset and this…is a sword!" He yelled pointing to his sword. She yawned mockingly,

"Whatever." She said sounding bored. She looked up at the tree that she fell out of,

"How did I get to Outset anyway?" Then realisation hit her,

"Oh yeah. I remember that big bird came and-"

"MISS TETRA!" The girl known as Tetra turned around to where the voice had came from. Link turned round also. One of the pirates that he had saw earlier was standing there waving his arms frantically above his head. Link blinked confused. He looked at Tetra and asked,

"Who's that?"

"One of my crew mates, Gonzo. Though it's none of your business!" Link just shook his head and mumbled,

"No need to bite my head off." Tetra turned her head and glared at him.

"Miss Tetra thank goodness your safe, when we saw that bird drop you on the summit we thought for sure you'd-"

"Summit? You mean that bird dropped me on top of a mountain?" Tetra looked to her right,

"Well wasn't that nice of it." she said sarcastically. She looked back up and started to run to where Gonzo came from. She turned to him.

"Don't just stand there, come on. It's time to repay our debt to that bird in full! " Gonzo looked towards Link.

"But miss, what about this boy." She stopped running and turned towards them. She signalled for Gonzo to follow her.

"Forget about him. Come on!" Gonzo looked towards Link, then did as he was ordered and followed Tetra out of the forest. Link rolled his eyes.

"Gee not even a thanks." He muttered silently to himself. Link started after the two pirates with a sigh.

* * *

Link walked out of the woods and saw Tetra and her crew mate looking around.

Tetra took in her surroundings and said in a bored tone,

"This place is way too quiet and peaceful." Link just ignored her.

"Big brother!" Link looked over the bridge to see Aryll. Link laughed slightly and smiled. Aryll started to make her way over the bridge but stopped and looked at something that was soaring through the air. It was then that Link's ears perked up when he heard a screech that came from up above. Tetra and Gonzo looked up, Tetra's eyes widened,

"Oh goddesses, LOOK!" She pointed to where Aryll was looking. Link looked to where she was pointing and let out a yell. It was the huge bird that had tried to take Tetra and it was heading towards Aryll at full speed. All he could do was watch as Aryll was grabbed by its huge talons.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Link narrowed his eyes when he heard his sister's cries. He unsheathed his sword and started to run after the bird thinking,

'I won't let it take Aryll as it did our mother!' He kept running until he felt himself dropping, He shouted out, thinking he was going to fall to his death, But he felt a hand grab him while he was in midair. Instead of staying still though he kept struggling to get free.

"Ugh! Stupid kid, She's gone, you can't save her!" It was actually Tetra who had grabbed him and she would have fell too if Gonzo hadn't grabbed her. Her words must have reached Link for he stopped his struggling and hung limply watching as his sister's cries faded slowly just like his mother's years ago.

* * *

Link sat on the edge of the lookout, the place where his sister used to play. He looked over at the beach and saw the pirates loading things onto the ship. Tetra who turned out to be the captain was barking orders every so often to get them moving quickly. He stared in the direction of where his sister had been taken and narrowed his eyes.

'I failed again' He thought to himself sadly. He wanted to save Aryll but he didn't have a clue of where to look. He would have to have a boat to sail on he couldn't just run on the sea, he started to think for a while and then it hit him. His eyes went back to the pirate ship and then to Tetra.

"Of course! The pirate ship I could hitch a lift off Tetra." He jumped to his feet and quickly climbed down the ladder and ran over to where the pirates were, they looked about ready to go so he quickly shouted,

"TETRA!"

"Huh?" She turned to face him and narrowed her eyes when she saw Link running towards her.

"Wait there."

"What do ya want kid I've got places to go." He ignored her and stopped in front of her.

"I need you to let me on your ship." Tetra's eyes widened, Gonzo and another one of her crewmates was quite surprised too,

"WHAT! Are you kidding!" Link shook his head. Tetra regained her composure, put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you realise who your asking? We're pirates. PIRATES! You know the terror of the seas. What would we get with bringing some helpless kid with us!" Link opened his mouth about to answer but she beat him to it.

"I'll tell you what we get a headache!" Link closed his mouth and felt a little hurt by her words but tried not to show it. Tetra realised that she must have hurt him a little so she sighed,

"Look I know how you must feel with your sister being kidnapped and all but that doesn't really have anything to do with now us does it-"

"-and how do you figure that?" They all turned to see a half man, half bird creature. It was the Rito postman, Quill. Gonzo was the first to speak up,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who do you think you are butting into other people's conversations like that?" Quill just lifted a hand that silenced the pirate.

"Please, all I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet, little island none of this would have happened." He said sternly. Tetra finally spoke up

"Just what do you mean by that?" Quill lifted his hand again to silence her.

"Hold on for a minute and I'll tell you. Now as my work entails delivering letters, I hear of many things. Have none of you heard about the disappearances of young girls lately?" They all stayed quiet not answering.

"Well whether you have heard it or not that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears much like yours have been getting kidnapped never to be seen again and if my eyes do not fail me the Link's sister also had long ears too, much like you do miss fearsome pirate. My point is that monstrous bird mistook Link's sister for you and that's why it grabbed you!" Tetra stood there dumbfounded.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sure that it was young Link here that saved you from the monsters in that forest." Realisation hit Tetra and she turned to face Link,

"Is this true?" She tried to make it sound tough but failed. Link smiled and nodded.

"Oh and while I'm at it I think it's safe to tell that the monstrous bird has made it's foul nest in the Forsaken Fortress." Tetra stopped looking at Link and averted her eyes to Quill.

"The Forsaken Fortress isn't that the place where…" She trailed off the into thought. Quill once again interrupted her thoughts,

"So, given the circumstances I don't think it would hurt to give Link a lift now would it." Tetra put her hands on her hips again and frowned.

"Humph, I don't need you to tell me that." She looked at Link and raised an eyebrow.

"Even if I was to consider it I've heard nothing but bad rumours about that place. You can't be thinking to go in without anything else but that tiny toothpick of a sword. That's not brave it's stupid!" She thought for a moment and snapped her fingers.

"I'll tell you what if you can find something to defend yourself with I'll let you stow away on our ship, but you'll have to say goodbye to your friends and family because once we leave we won't be coming back for quite a while. I don't want you getting all teary eyed and homesick on me!" Link smiled.

"Sure thing." He walked over to Quill.

"Thanks a lot Quill."

"Do not worry Link, when your gone I'll watch Outset for you and if anything happens I swear to bring word of it right away." Link nodded and started running to his house.

* * *

Link ran into his house, his grandma was looking at him questionably.

"Link where's Aryll? Is she outside playing with the gulls?" Link just looked to the floor and made his way over to the ladder. He climbed it and hoped to find the family shield hanging from the wall. When he got to the top though there was no sign of it.

"That's strange." He made his way back down the ladder and faced his grandma she had her back turned to him.

"Link, is this what your looking for?" She turned around and it seemed that she was holding the shield, Link looked down at her sadly and nodded,

"Go ahead take it." She handed the shield to him and he rested it behind him where it hung from his back. His grandma started to sob,

"How could something take such a sweet, innocent child." Link looked to the side sadly.

"Don't worry grandma, I'll save her." His grandma smiled.

"I know you will child now go." He nodded and walked out the door.

Link approached Tetra and her pirate crew. She noticed him and smirked at the shield that he had,

"Wow that's a decrepit, old shield. Are you sure you can still use that thing? Won't you get splinters and cry?" She teased. Link glared at her,

"Yes I can still use this shield and no I won't get splinters and cry!" He shouted angrily.

"Whatever, We're going whenever you're ready...are you ready?" She asked. Link nodded,

"Yes, I am."

"Alright then climb aboard swabbie." He ignored her and brushed past her. She raised an eyebrow at his retreating back, a little surprised at how much guts and determination the kid possessed. She shook it off and signalled for her remaining two crew mates to board the ship.

* * *

Link ignored all the stares that he was getting from the pirates and made his way towards the stern of the ship. He held on to one of the ropes that were connected to the crows nest and looked over at his home island. He heard a gong sound from the front of the ship. Unknown to him Tetra sat near him and watched him say his goodbyes. He waved to the remaining islanders while they shouted their goodbyes to him. He looked over towards his house and saw his grandma. She stood there smiling and began to wave, Link released the rope he was holding onto and waved both hands above his head, a sad look on his features.

Tetra rolled her eyes and sighed loudly so she could get his attention

"How long is this going to take kid? Do you have an estimate?" Link's ears perked up and he turned towards her, she sat there arms folded, a smirk gracing her lips. She put her hands behind her head and closed one eye, while watching him closely with the other.

"I can tell your going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time you know. We can turn round and go back to your little island." She stopped talking and watched him. Link turned around and looked back at Outset, it was just a dot on the horizon now. A determined look crossed his features he whispered low enough so that only Tetra could hear him,

"No way. I'll save Aryll, even if I have to die trying." Tetra's eyes widened when she heard this, she stood up and walked over to him and whispered,

"You've got guts kid I'll give you that." Link looked at her surprised, he didn't expect her to say that. He expected her to scoff and say something like, 'You're gonna die then.' He watched her walk over to where Gonzo was steering and smiled at her back. 'Maybe…she isn't so bad after all.' He jumped down and walked down the stairs and said with confidence.

"Time to start my adventure to save Aryll." He looked out at the horizon wondering just what dangers he may run into.

Me: Well there's the second chappy.  
Link: nasty nightmares!  
Me: O-kay anyway hope you all enjoyed it please R&R!


	3. Battle on the Great Sea

Me: Here's the next chappy. Okay this is not in Wind Waker at all I just wanted to add it in, hopefully make it interesting.  
Link: Sounds good as long as it don't have my life on the line.  
Me: Umm I'm not promising anything…  
Link: Oh great my life is on the line.  
Me: Yup anyway on with the story and thank you to everyone who did review, um :gives them ice cream:

"Word"- Talking.

'Word'- thinking.

_Italics- _Flashbacks, talking to self, word emphasize.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't the Legend of Zelda series or it's characters.They belong to the people at Nintendo. I do own Deval though!

_**The Wind Waker: A Haunting Past**_

_Battle on the Great Sea_

"Hey kid get over here now!" Link cringed as he looked up to where she stood. He walked up the stairs to the stern where Tetra was standing. He had a feeling that she was about to have a go at him for interrupting the pirates' work. He gulped when he finally reached her and braced himself for the onslaught.

"Um what is it?" He asked nervously. He had finally decided in the two hours he had been on the pirate ship, that Tetra was the scariest girl he'd ever met and he knew not to get on her bad side. Tetra placed her hands on her hips and glared at him menacingly,

"Listen, kid. My crew have jobs to do and they don't need you" She pointed an accusing finger at him and carried on, "bothering them. Got it!" Link nodded quickly arms stuck by his sides. She stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest,

"Good, now go below decks into the cargo hold. I've put Niko in charge of looking after ya, you'll find him down there." Link nodded and headed towards the door leading to the lower decks, most of the pirates were snickering as he walked past them, they soon shut up when Tetra glared at them. He let out a loud sigh and walked through the door heading to the cargo hold, as he entered he saw another burly pirate. He wore a light purple shirt, a belt with a gold skull on and pale green pants. The pirate seemed to be guarding the room behind him. Link walked over to him cautiously, the pirate noticed him and stuck his hands out to stop Link.

"You can't come into this room." Link tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Why not?"

"This is miss Tetra's cabin not even us real pirates are allowed in there." Link smiled and nodded.

"Sorry my bad…um is that the way to the cargo hold?" He asked while pointing down the stairs. The pirate smiled and nodded

"Sure is young shrimpy. Niko is down there waiting."

"Okay thanks…um uh-"

"The name's Nudge"

"Oh okay then, thanks Nudge." Link started down the stairs and walked through the doorway leading to the cargo hold. He noticed a pirate just a little smaller than him. The pirate had two buckteeth that made him look like a beaver. He wore a blue bandana round his head, a stripy shirt, green pants and a dagger was hanging at his side. Link suddenly realised that this was the other pirate that was on the beach with Gonzo and Tetra. Link looked at him and thought, 'This must be Niko.'

"Um hi, I'm-"

"Ah you must be the new swabbie! I am Niko your superior. What's ya name swabbie?"

"I'm Link."

"Well Link I hope your ready for your test!" Link's eyes widened.

"Uh…what test?" Niko laughed out loud,

"The test that all new pirates have to take."

"Tetra didn't tell me about no test! Wait, who said I wanted to become a pirate anyway?" Niko laughed again this time much harder, Link glared at him,

"You became a pirate as soon as you set foot onto this ship swabbie." Link gaped, he didn't know that.

"Well lets start the test if Miss Tetra found out that we were just chattin we would be in big trouble. Now it's a pretty simple test really, all ya gotta do is swing on the rope-"

"Wait! I have to swing on them? They have lanterns on them what if I burn my backside on them?"

"Then it'll be fun to watch now listen." Link scowled,

"When you grab the rope all you have to do is swing onto the platform."

"So basically what I have to do is swing from platform to platform." Link asked trying to get the test rules right.

"Exactly, you have to make it to the far ledge over there, but it should take you at least a year to do it. Of course if you are able to do it before then I'll reward ya! " Niko started to do the test and after a while he got to the other side. Link looked surprised when Niko said it would take a whole year! Link looked down, there wasn't much of a fall so he didn't have to worry. Niko started to shout from the opposite side of the room,

"Okay then swabbie show me what you can do! _Heh this should be good._" Link looked at the platform. He walked back a few steps then ran to the edge and jumped. He landed safely onto the platform and smiled. 'That wasn't so hard.' He faced the rope and took a few steps back, He started to run and he jumped, he was able to grab the rope and he started swinging for a while. When he was sure that it was the right moment he let go and landed on the next platform. Link did this all the way to the opposite ledge without falling once, he finished the test in just under a minute. Niko jumped looking at Link wide-eyed, Link looked at him and smiled,

"I bet mine was the slowest time huh." Niko shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Well, um actually y-you had a b-better record time than Mi-Miss Tetra! But uh don't tell her okay." Niko finished his surprised stuttering and Link stood there dumbfounded. He finally regained his ability to speak.

"I have a better record time…than Tetra?"

"Yeah and it's _Miss Tetra _to you, but I gotta say you are the best swabbie a pirate could ask for, so you see that chest." He pointed to a chest in the small room behind him. Link nodded,

"Well you can have the item that's in there, again don't tell the Miss." Link walked over to the chest and looked at it. He then looked at Niko, who gestured to him to hurry up. He looked at the chest again and opened it. Inside was a purple bag with a monster like face on it, Link raised an eyebrow to Niko who smiled.

"It's called a spoils bag swabbie. Keep anything you get from enemies in it."

"Thanks Niko."

"LINK, NIKO HURRY! GET UP HERE NOW!" Link and Niko exchanged looks and made their way to the upper deck.

* * *

Link made his way over to Tetra while Niko went to the other pirates. She looked over her shoulder and acknowledged his presence. Link stood next to her and looked at her with confusion and silently asked, 

"What's wrong?" She faced him and pointed over the ships railings.

"That, is what's wrong." Link looked to where she was pointing and his breath caught in his throat. There sailing towards them was another stern looking pirate ship. Tetra smirked,

"I hoped to break you in a little slower but obviously not."

"Who said I wanted to be a pirate!"

"You did when you boarded this ship, anyway just think of this as a source of training." Link stared at her wide eyed. She noticed the look on his face and glared.

"Listen if your scared or you just don't want to fight, go back below decks!" Link looked at her surprised at her sudden anger.

"I thought that you were going to help us seeing as your on this ship but you obviously don't care about me or my crew." Link stepped back and headed below decks. Tetra glared at his back.

Link shut the door behind him but hedidn't go down to the cargo hold instead he saw a small hole in the door and looked through it. The other ship was right next to Tetra's ship now and it looked as though it's captain and Tetra were talking. Link sighed and sat against the door. 'I would have fought with them but I don't think I would help much.' He looked up, 'Father what would you have done.'

_Link's father Arkain was sparring with Orca on the beach while Link and Kay were watching them. Arkain let out a yell and brought his sword down on Orca's spear, but the strength of the slash cut orca's spear in two. _

"_GAAAAA! ARKAIN!" Orca yelled frustrated. Arkain rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly._

"_Oops, Sorry about that. I didn't mean to slice your weapon in half heh." Link and Kay were rolling on the floor laughing. Orca smiled and shook his head._

"_Good sparring session Arkain. Despite the damages."_

"_Yes I hope we can spar again soon." Orca nodded and walked towards his house. Kay had stopped laughing and had followed Orca to try and get swordplay lessons. Link had stopped laughing hysterically but he was still letting out littlegiggles. Arkain smiled at his giggling son and picked him up. _

"_Hey dad, if you were faced with enemies stronger than you. Would you still fight them if it was a matter of life or death?" Arkain smiled down at his innocent son. _

"_Son remember the story of the Hero of Time."_

"_Yeah of course."_

"_Well he fought against numbers far greater than himself. I have a feeling that you will have to do that one day." Link smiled._

"_You think so?" Arkain nodded._

"_I know so, but to answer your question. Yes son, I would fight." Link and Arkain laughed together and walked towards their house._

The laughter faded in Link's mind replaced by swords and daggers being drawn. He somehow ended up inside Tetra's cabin and what he saw hanging on the wall surprised him. It was a picture of the Hero of Time. Link stared at the picture for a while until he heard shouts outside. Link got up. 'My father was right he wouldn't have ran he would have fought, just like the Hero of Time.' Link reached behind him making sure his sword and shield were there and sprinted to the door that led to the upper decks.

* * *

Rain pelted Link's face as he walked through the door. He saw all the pirates fighting at least one person. The stronger ones had a maximum of four fighting them. He even saw some pirates fighting in the crows nest. Link's eyes tried to scan the deck for Tetra, for some reason he was…worried about her. He thought back to her words before he went below decks. 

"…_you obviously don't care about me or my crew." _He thought that he had sensed some hurt in her words then. He scanned the deck again and his eyes rested on her fighting what looked like the captain of the other pirate crew. He watched her fight in awe,

"She's amazing." Just then a few pirates came running towards him. He glared at them and drew his sword, he readied his shield and got into the same stance that his father used to take.

"Bring it on!" He shouted over the rain. A pirate finally reached him and tried tovertically slash him. Link moved to the side and dodged his attack then another came behind him and tried to slash him horizontally but he blocked it with his shield. He slashed the first pirate in the stomach and kicked the other. They both doubled over, he stabbed the second pirate through his chest and finished the first one off with a jump attack. They both fell and he wasted no time in running towards where Tetra was fighting.

Link fought through all the pirates that tried to intercept his path towards Tetra, he also had to dodge any projectiles that came his way. He was almost by her but at the last minute three pirates stood in the way in a last attempt to block his way to Tetra and their captain. A low growl sounded in his throat as he readied his sword and shield. They all charged at him swords raised, when they finally brought their swords down on him he blocked two attacks with his sword and shield but the third pirate's sword caught him and left a small cut on his chest. He cursed slightly when he felt a little pain,

"Arghhh, dammit!" The pirates smirked and lifted their swords to finish him off. He glared and rolled out of the way as their swords hit the deck. One saw him and attacked again. He used a parry attack and the pirate fell to the floor, the third one charged, his sword in front of him. Link side stepped quickly and used a jump attack to take the fallen pirate out. The power of the attack sent the other fallen pirate into the raging sea below. There was only one left, he had a look of madness on his face as he charged at Link carelessly. As the pirate tried to horizontally slash him, Link ducked under it and used a thrust attack stabbing the pirate through his stomach. The pirate fell to the floor, dead before he hit the deck.

Link sighed and looked up to where Tetra was fighting his breath caught in his throat when he saw her on the floor leaning against the wall, she was pretty scratched and beaten up too. The other pirate captain was walking slowly towards her, with a twisted smirk on his lips. He held his scimitar high ready to bring it down on her. Link narrowed his eyes angrily thinking, 'I stood and watched my fathers death, but I won't stand and watch Tetra die!' He sprinted faster than he thought his legs could go. Just as the pirate captain brought down his scimitar, Link jumped in front of Tetra and blocked the hard blow with his shield. The pirate's eyes widened as his blow was blocked, Tetra looked up and a shocked but relieved expression came upon her features. The attacking pirate glared down at Link and growled,

"How dare you intervene with business that is not yours!" Link just glared at the pirate.

"You was about to kill Tetra, I think I had a right to step in…who are you anyway?" The pirate smirked and laughed.

"I am Captain Deval, best pirate to sail these seas!"

"I think Tetra is a better pirate than you'll ever be Deval, which is why I'm going to remove you from her ship!" Deval laughed again,

"You really think you can hurt me kid!" Link narrowed his eyes, filled with determination and coldly whispered.

"No, I'm going to defeat you." This statement surprised both the evil captain and Tetra. Deval glared and sneered at him,

"You don't know what you're up against kid."

"I know very well what I'm up against." Deval growled angrily and let out a battle cry, charging toward Link, his scimitar ready to strike. Link once again took his father's stance and readied himself for the attack. Deval horizontally slashed at Link but he simply blocked it and countered with a thrust attack. Instead of catching Deval, he caught Deval's overcoat and ripped it off instead. Captain Deval smirked and flipped over Link's head trying another horizontal slash. This time his attack made contact and he slashed a deep gash in Link's back. Link cried out as he felt the pain sear through him, he stumbled a little but regained his footing quickly. Link turned and was caught yet again by the evil pirate captain's weapon, this time he received a deep gash on his chest, forming a cross on his chest with the scratch he received earlier by another pirate. Tetra knew she had to help Link and tried to stand but only ended up falling back to her knees.

"Dammit he needs help, he won't last at this rate!" She looked around at the rest of the crew hoping that they could help but they also had their hands full. She looked to the floor and saw her dagger lying there. She grabbed it and attempted to stand again, Tetra ignored the pain and started to get back to her feet slowly, she stumbled feeling slightly dizzy. She readied her dagger while slowly making her way to where Link and Deval were fighting.

Link blocked another blow that was aimed at his head. The rain started to fall faster, the wind blew harder and thunder roared through the sky as the battle continued. Link ducked a blow and landed a kick in the Deval's mid section, the surprised captain doubled over and looked up just in time to meet Link's shield. He heard a _crack_ and knew immediately that Link's shield had broken his nose. His hand flew to his nose as blood gushed from it, he was about to pierce the offending child through the chest but ended up having a sword through his stomach, sticking out of his lower back. The pirate's eyes widened as he realised he had been impaled. Link withdrew his sword from the captain's stomach and kept it ready, in case Deval wasn't yet defeated. Tetra stopped in her tracks as she realized that Link may have defeated Captain Deval, her crew's long time rival! She was as surprised as Deval was, she asked herself in confusion,

"It can't be…who is this kid?" Deval was thinking the same thing as he stared wide eyed at Link while clutching his stomach, trying to stop the blood that was leaking from him quickly. He knew he was slowly dieing when he dropped his scimitar on the deck, one question was nagging at the back of his mind, so he asked,

"Kid, who are you?" Link smiled down at Deval,

"I am Link of Outset. That is all you need to know." Deval smirked as he fell to the floor, as he died he managed to laugh and say,

"Link huh…" He then passed on. Link looked down at Deval's dead body. 'I haven't even reached the Forsaken Fortress and I've already caused a lot of bloodshed.' The pirates of Deval's crew were seething with anger towards the young distraught boy, they started to charge towards him blinded by anger, but were stopped in their tracks by Tetra and her crew. Tetra glared and pointed her dagger towards Deval's huge crew.

"Finish them or simply throw em overboard!" She yelled angrily as she jumped into the big brutes from Deval's crew, Nudge nodded.

"YOU HEARD THE MISS BOYS! TAKE EM!" The crew joined their young miss in the fray and started to throw pirates overboard. Link was still looking down at Deval while all this was happening. He looked up and saw Tetra and her crew fighting off the last of Deval's crew. He saw Tetra battling and wondered to himself 'How did Tetra recover so quick?' He smiled anyway and watched as Tetra threw the last of the offending pirates overboard. She dusted herself off and wiped some blood of her forehead. The pirates made similar actions. Link chuckled to himself 'This must all be in a days work for them.' Tetra sheathed her dagger and looked up as she heard Link chuckle. The rain was stopping, the clouds were clearing to form a beautiful night sky dotted with stars and the harsh wind had became a gentle breeze. She walked over to Link limping a little and raised an eyebrow.

"What were you chuckling at?" Link laughed and everyone looked at him as if he was mad.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said sheathing his sword. Tetra smirked and patted him on the shoulder.

"I've got to say kid. They were some nice moves you pulled off, I never knew you had it in ya." Link was now embarrassed and his face turned red.

"I wasn't that good!" Tetra winked at him and walked away. The crew walked over to him and gave him pats on the back. Niko ended up patting him where his gash was.

"Gah! Blood! Blood!" Everyone looked at him and Tetra turned to face him. Realisation hit her quickly when she remembered that Link had suffered some pretty nasty gashes and scratches.

"Mako. I want you to see to the kid's wounds." The pirate adjusted his glasses and nodded,

"Yes Miss Tetra." He rushed off to get things ready. Link looked at Tetra and asked,

"Why are you helping me?" Tetra looked at him and smirked.

"You are part of the crew can't let you suffer now can I." Link nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Tetra." Her eyes widened, once again he was showing kindness to her.

"Uh, yeah whatever kid…and it's _Miss_ Tetra to you!" she said as she poked him in the chest making sure she didn't touch the gash. Link rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, right _Miss_ Tetra." She glared,

"Don't be smart!"

"Sorry." Tetra smirked once again.

"Good now go below decks. Mako will tend to your wounds!" Link smiled and nodded He walked past her and made his way to the lower decks.

* * *

"YEOUCHHHH!" A pain filled scream was heard from the lower decks of Tetra's ship, the scream was from non other than Link. Tetra rolled her eyes and looked over at Link as he screamed for the billionth time in four minutes. Mako was applying a substance that could disinfect wounds, onto Link's scratches and gashes. But every time the substance touched Link he would scream loudly. 

"Goddesses kid hold still, this is gonna help!"

"Well why does it have to sting so badly-YAHHHHH!" Mako just rolled his eyes and called Nudge and Gonzo over to hold him still. Niko was rolling on the floor laughing his head off, as was Senza and Zuko. Tetra was smirking and let out a laugh every time Link shouted out in pain.

"I can't get to your chest and back gashes with your shirt on! Take it off!"

"NO WAY! You can do it with the shirt on!" The pirates laughed harder at his misfortune.

Tetra was trying her hardest to keep her laughter in. She covered her mouth as she started to laugh lightly, then eventually she couldn't hold it in any longer and she threw her head back and fell off the chair she was sitting on laughing. Link started to blush when he saw everyone, even Tetra laughing at him. Just then he felt another a sting and yelled out loudly. Eventually Mako finished disinfecting his wounds and bandaged them up. Link got up and sat down somewhere else, the laughter finally stopped and the pirates were getting their wounds seen to. They all winced once or twice but didn't make a big fuss like Link. Link scowled. 'They must be used to it.' He went to the upper deck and saw that the ship was approaching a scary looking place. Tetra walked to his side unknown to him.

"That's the Forsaken Fortress" She said quietly. Link jumped slightly when he saw her beside him.

" Gees Tetra you scared me!" She smirked and climbed to the crows nest, he followed her up and stood beside her. The rest of the pirates had appeared on the deck and they had dropped anchor behind a big rock. Link looked at the massive fortress ahead of him, He whispered to himself silently,

"I've finally reached my destination, I have reached the Forsaken Fortress. Don't worry Ary, big brother's coming."

* * *

Me: So how was it?  
Link: Okay…  
Me: Really?  
Link: Yeah  
Me: YAY :gives Link cookie:  
Link: Oh YAY!  
Me: Anyway please, please review! Oh and if you're a TeLink fan, Tetra fan or even a ZeLink fan check my profile for forums associated with them! 


	4. Fortress of Darkness

Me: Hi again everyone! Sorry I've kept you waiting for almost a year!  
Link: You should be!  
Me: I wasn't talking to you.  
Link: Meanie…  
Me: Anyway here is the next chappy. Oh and thanks for your review it means a lot!

"Word"- Talking.

'Word'- thinking.

_Italics- _Flashbacks, talking to self, word emphasize.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't the Legend of Zelda series or its characters. They belong to the people at Nintendo.

_**The Wind Waker: A Haunting Past**_

_Fortress of Darkness_

A cold breeze whipped through Link's hair as he stared at the building, evil emanating from every inch of it, the evil bird that snatched Aryll was perched by a high tower slumbering in its huge nest. Link scanned the island with a hint of fear in his eyes, well masked by the fierce determination to save his sister. Tetra looked at him from the corner of her eye slightly surprised at the feelings that he was showing. She focused her eyes back onto the dark island and spoke in a low voice,

"There are all sorts of strange rumours about this place. What I do know is that it used to be Deval's hideout, but he was just small time now, this place looks pretty dangerous." She looked over the fortress and spotted a window, Seagulls were flocking outside of it.

"Ah! I Knew it! Look!" she pointed to the window and Link followed her finger to where she was pointing.

"Have you ever seen so many seagulls flock like that before? I'll bet that's where your sister is being held!"

Link nodded quickly; "Yeah seagulls seem to love my sister, your probably right." He suddenly realized how many searchlights were there. Tetra frowned, she seemed to noticed them too .

'How am I supposed to get in?' Link thought sadly. Tetra scanned the fortress for an opening of some sort, so as not to get caught, she soon realised there was none.

Tetra sighed and shook her head; "The whole fortress is under tight guard. There's no way we can bring the ship anywhere near that island without being spotted."

"Darn! Come on Tetra there has _got_ to be a way in there!" Link shouted with determination. Tetra stared at him then, lowered her head with her eyes closed. She looked to be deep in thought.

"Hmm…what do we do now?" She mumbled, she thought for a little while longer, then quickly looked up and turned her head to Link, a Wink and smirk gracing her features.

Link took one look at her face and became very weary; 'Uh oh. I don't like that look.' He thought nervously. Tetra opened her other eye but the smirk stayed.

"Hey Link. I've got an idea, follow me." She made her way down the ladder. Link followed nervously not liking the look she gave him.

Tetra walked over to Gonzo and whispered something to him. Gonzo's eyes widened but he nodded and ran to the lower decks.

Link stared at her suspiciously; 'What is she up to?' He thought frowning the whole time. Tetra then made her way over to Senza and whispered something to him. His eyes also widened, he nodded and headed towards the catapult. Tetra walked back towards Link just as Gonzo came back holding a barrel. He placed the barrel next to them and Tetra's smirk seemed to widen. Link stared at the barrel wearily and looked in it, the barrel was empty.

"Um, Tetra? What do you want with an empty barrel?" Link asked confused, Tetra looked at him.

"I'm glad you asked that Link."

"Uh, why?"

"Why?" She asked as Link nodded slowly.

"Well, how else are we gonna get you over there without being spotted?" She said to him sounding a little smug. Link's eyes widened, it suddenly added up.

'Me, plus an empty barrel, plus a giant catapult equals…NOT GOOD!' Link's face paled and his mind screamed at him, telling him to refuse but he stood still, eyes wide open in shock. Tetra smiled a little too sweetly for his liking and looked to Gonzo.

"Gonzo! Help Link into the barrel!"

"Yes Miss Tetra!" This was all it took to bring Link back to reality.

"WHAT! Are you _MAD_!" He shouted angrily trying to get out of the situation. Gonzo picked him up and plonked him in the barrel. As Link struggled to get out of Gonzo's grip, Tetra secretly slipped something into his pocket.

"Okay Gonzo now, place the barrel on the catapult!" she ordered. Link still struggled even though he was inside the barrel.

"NO! No! Not on the catapult!" When the barrel was placed on the catapult he started to rock back and forth, trying to make the barrel fall off. All the other pirates were laughing at Link's poor predicament, Tetra smirked the whole time and walked over to the catapult.

"Look, don't struggle. If you really want to get into a dangerous place like that, this is the only way to do it. Trust me." She said trying to reassure him. He stopped for a moment, stared at her and said in one last, desperate attempt to get out of the situation he was in,

"After taking out your rival and helping you, _THIS _is the thanks I receive?" Tetra just rolled her eyes, while Link started to struggle again.

"Don't worry, we pirates do this all the time. It'll be a piece of cake!" Tetra said once again trying to reassure him. She turned head towards Gonzo.

"Is everybody ready?" She asked, Gonzo saluted in response. By now Link knew he didn't have a chance of getting out of it. Tetra looked to Link again and winked.

"Never you fear, kid! We're pros. We're going to launch you good!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Link whispered sinking further into the barrel slightly, he gulped and tightened his grip on the rim of the barrel.

'This is for you Aryll!' He thought to himself giving him a slight bit of confidence. Tetra looked towards the fortress and started the count.

_**3 **_

Link's face became one of determination,

_**2**_

He gritted his teeth,

_**1**_

He closed his eyes and suddenly he felt the catapult arm fly up and fling him towards the fortress.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pirates watched him go, Gonzo waving dumbly, Senza trying to keep sight on Link and Tetra smiled as she watched him go.

'Good luck Link.'

--------------------

Link was still screaming as he flew through the air then he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat and his heart stop for a few seconds.

'I'M HEADING STAIGHT FOR A WA-" His thoughts were interrupted as he flew into the wall with a hard,

_**SMACK**_

Unknown to him, his sword slipped out of its sheath and fell. Link stayed in place on the wall for a few seconds, then started to slide down the wall and fell towards the cold, dark sea below. He landed with a painful,

_**SPLASH**_

He soon emerged from the dark depths of the sea and frowned, immense pain was shooting through his head. He swam towards a ledge and pulled himself out. He rubbed his head trying to ease the pain, his clothes were soaked and he felt a cold, evil breeze pass him sending shivers up his spine.

'Note to self: Never, EVER do that again!' He thought to himself, still in pain. He saw some stairs in front of him leading to the ground above him. He started towards them but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice,

"Hey! Your sword landed all the way up there? Shoot! I'm sorry! I apologize! I guess my aim was off by a little bit." Link looked around, trying to spot Tetra, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Heh heh…the look on your face…priceless!" Link felt very confused.

"Tetra! Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you."

"Check your pocket." Link felt a rumbling in his pocket and checked it, he pulled out a turquoise blue stone with a chord so that it served as a necklace. He stared at it curiously.

"Heh heh... I slipped this stone into your pocket just before we fired you over there. It's called the pirate charm and it's no ordinary stone, either."

"I'll say!" Link said sounding slightly shocked.

"I can see what you're doing through this stone, and obviously you can hear me through it. Hey, but listen carefully! I need this back after you save your sister, so don't go losing it, you understand!" Link nodded.

"Sure thing." Link put the chord around his neck and continued up the stairs. He saw two searchlights when he reached the top. He looked down the stairs and spotted a barrel with a hole in the side. He smiled and walked towards the barrel, he put it over him and he tested it by walking forwards slightly.

'Perfect!' he thought happily, he started walking up the stairs using the barrel as cover. He walked up the next lot of stairs, one of the searchlights moved towards him, he stopped moving and stayed still as the searchlight passed over him and moved elsewhere. Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and started moving again. He eventually reached a place where the searchlight didn't pass over him, so he removed the barrel from over him.

"Whew, it was getting stuffy under there." Link said to himself, he made his way towards the door to his left and opened it. He found himself in a large room, there was a rope with a lantern on the bottom in front of him and a ledge on the other side.

"I guess it's time to put Niko's training to the test!" Link said as he ran towards the rope and jumped off the ledge, grabbing the rope and swinging back and forth. He let go of the rope and landed on the ledge opposite from where he started.

'Wow Niko's training actually paid off.' He thought smiling, he walked through the door in front of him and found himself outside again, Link scanned his new surroundings and saw a balcony to his far left and one to his right. He walked out onto the far left balcony and looked around. There was a slope leading up towards a ledge which had a searchlight on top of it, Link ran up the slope and came to a ladder. He was about to make his way up the ladder when he felt a rumble from the pirate charm that Tetra gave him . He took it out from under his shirt and listened to what Tetra was about to tell him.

"Listen up, Link... There's a Bokoblin running the searchlight up there!" She said sounding serious.

"Whoa, good thing you told me I was about to just go up there and turn it off…"He trailed off thinking about what could have happened.

"Hate to say it…but it isn't going to be that simple. Don't worry though I know what you can do so listen up! If you can slay the monster, then just maybe it'll shut the searchlight down."

"Okay then…wait!" He remembered that he was unarmed without his sword. Tetra seemed to realise this too.

"Oh...but you're unarmed, aren't you? All you have is a shield...If I were you, I'd try to use my shield to deflect the monster's blows and see if I could make it drop its weapon. If you did that, you could use its weapon...But that's just me. What'll you do?" She asked curious as to how Link would take out the monster.

"I like your idea. I'll stick with that, thanks." Link put the stone back under his shirt and started up the ladder. He slowed down as he got to the top and stopped so he could peek over the edge there was a huge searchlight that needed to be shut down and a monster that he remembered seeing in the Forest of Fairies back on Outset. Link pulled himself up on the ledge and stealthily walked up behind the Bokoblin and tackled it to the ground. The surprised monster quickly came to its senses and kicked Link off of it. Both the Bokoblin and Link rose to their feet and stared each other down until the Bokoblin ran at Link with a sort of war cry. Link readied his shield and raised it so the Bokoblin hit it. The weapon flew from its hands and landed near the far wall. Link ran over to claim it while the monster just stood there scratching it's head, confused as to where its weapon had landed. Link picked it up and ran at the confused Bokoblin with a war cry of his own, he swung the stick with a lot of force and smacked the Bokoblin around the head. The Bokoblin flew back a few feet and landed on all fours but as soon as it looked up, Link was in front of it and with one final, powerful swing he hit the Bokoblin so hard the stick snapped. The Monster flew over the wall, falling towards the sharp, jagged rocks and harsh sea below. The searchlight was pointing towards the sky now that the Bokoblin had been defeated.

"One searchlight down, two more to go." Link said to himself as he climbed down the ladder. He retraced his steps until he arrived in the room with the lantern in it. He took a few steps back and made a running jump at the rope, his hand slipped as he grabbed onto it and he fell into the area below him. Link landed painfully on his backside as he let out a yelp of pain.

"YEOUCH!" He yelled out loud in pain, he stood up and rubbed his painful backside.

"That really hurt! Wait, where am I now." Link looked up seeing the two ledges above him.

"Great. Just great! Now how am I supposed to get back up there." He muttered, frustration clearly showing in his voice. Link examined his new surroundings there were two doors on either side of him and a big table in the middle of the room. He suddenly spotted something in the corner of the room and recognised it as a rat, he backed away from it and quickly made his way through the door to his right. Link immediately skid to a halt as he saw what kind monsters were awaiting him. He hid behind the barrel to his left and watched them, his body suddenly felt rigid and his breathing slowed. Link could feel his heart beat faster against his chest, as if it would come out at any second. Fear gripped, him he could recognise those monsters anywhere, they were the very same type of monster that attacked Outset seven years ago.

"Th-Those monsters…th-they're the same as the monster, that killed my father." He trembled with fear but the fear was soon overcome by another powerful emotion, anger. Link gritted his teeth and glared at the two monsters patrolling the hallway. Blinded by unimaginable anger Link jumped out of his hiding place and charged at the Big, brutish monsters.

"LINK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tetra yelled through the pirate charm. Link didn't listen, he kept running at the two monsters yelling the whole time, as one of his worst memories flashed in his mind.

_Link saw the monsters spear had impaled his father, his father's hands had gripped the spear. _

"NO FATHER!" Link screamed angrily, tears starting to build up in his eyes. The monster's mouth curled into an evil grin, it twisted the spear and pulled the weapon out of his father. Link couldn't keep the tears from falling, they started to stream down his face rapidly and it blurred his vision. His father fell to his knees clutching his stomach trying to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working. His father removed a hand and looked at it to find it covered in his blood. He groaned and fell to the ground fully, he turned his head towards Link and whispered silently.

"I love you Link, goodbye and look after Aryll." He closed his eyes and passed on.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Link jumped on the Monsters back pounding its head with his fists over and over, the monster was trying to grab at him but kept missing. The other monster soon came running over and pulled its huge fist back as Link kept punching the monster hard. The other monster let its fist go and hit Link so hard he flew across the room, into the wall and landed unconscious. The last thing he could make out before slipping into unconsciousness was Tetra yelling his name, over again through the pirate charm and two large figures closing in on him then, everything went black.

--------------------

"Ugh…"

"Link!" He heard a familiar voice calling his name and felt an enormous pain in his forehead.

"Link wake up! This is not the right time to take a nap!" The voice yelled, Link opened his eyes and a dim light shone down on him. He slowly sat up and his hand flew to his forehead trying to ease the pain. He looked around, trying to take in his new surroundings. He saw a rather large table and a bookcase on the far wall with a pot on top of it. Link realised he had been thrown into a cell by those two monsters, he suddenly remembered what happened and a low growl sounded in the back of his throat.

"So you finally decided to wake up, huh." Link now recognised the voice as Tetra's and smiled.

"Yeah…those monsters I attacked, what were they called?"

"Those monsters were Moblins they're strong, but dumb…what on the Great Sea made you do that Link?"

"I…I remembered my past and then something inside me snapped…I'd rather not talk about it." He answered sadly, trying to keep the harsh memories at bay.

"I understand…but back to the situation at hand! You need to get out of that cell."

"How? The cell door is locked." Link checked it and sure enough it was locked.

"Take a look around! I wouldn't be surprised if a dingy, old cell like that had a hole or two in it." She replied sounding confidant, Link nodded as the light from the pirate charm dimmed. He walked around the cell studying every inch of it for some opening to escape through. He sighed in frustration not finding anything, until he looked up at the bookcase, Link could see something behind the pot. He got on the table and jumped, grabbing onto the edge of the bookcase, hoping it wouldn't fall. He pulled himself onto the bookcase and pushed the pot out of the way, there was a hole in the wall that the pot was originally hiding. Link lowered himself to a crouching position and used his elbows to pull himself through the small hole, he just about fit inside it. When he reached the end of the tunnel he carefully pulled himself out and landed outside the cell.

"Yes! I'm out." He exclaimed in triumph, pumping his fist into the air, he then realized he wasn't finished and followed the corridor until he found himself on a wooden ledge with another wooden ledge opposite him, a rope lantern was swinging between the two ledges. Link timed his jump this time and grabbed onto the rope, swinging to the other side successfully. Walking out the door, he found himself at the top of the stairs where he started. He made his way up to the next searchlight at the top of the long slope. He then started to Climb the ladder slowly so that he could sneak up behind the Bokoblin running the searchlight. Just as he did before he tacked the monster and took it out quickly just as he did with the other one. Two searchlights were now pointing towards the sky which left one more for Link to shut down. He made his way back down the slope keeping an eye out for monsters and cautiously opened the door he had come out of. Link found himself inside the room that he ended up in when he had escaped the cell. He walked out the door to his right, once again finding himself outside. Link walked out onto the left balcony and saw a ladder to the left of him, he slowly climbed the ladder and pulled himself up on the ledge, readying his shield for the last monster.

"Hey you!" Link shouted getting the attention of the Bokoblin. The Bokoblin turned around swiftly and glared.

"Yeah, you! Come on." The Bokoblin growled and ran at him. Link took a defensive stance with his shield and suddenly felt something hit off his shield. He looked and saw the stick flying to the right wall. Link ran after it, but so did the Bokoblin. They both raced after the weapon and were both very close to it, until Link jumped at the last second and grabbed it. The Bokoblin slipped and hit the wall, it turned around dazed and soon met the end of the stick, it was sent flailing into the deep sea below. The third light was finally shut down. Link made his way down the ladder and ran towards the door at the end of the corridor. He walked through it and found himself in a very big room. It had three triple bunk beds, a long ladder and a metal sculpture of a Moblin on the wall, there were also two lanterns hanging from the ceiling lighting up the room and a ledge opposite him. Link timed the swinging of the lantern and then started running towards it, he jumped, grabbed onto the rope and let go landing safely on the other side.

"Hopefully, I'm getting close to the top." Link mumbled to himself, now starting to feel tired. He walked out of the door in front of him and found himself in an outer area with another metal sculpture of a Moblin that had a door under it. Link looked around and saw the tower that Aryll was kept in, he was very close. He felt the pirate charm rumble and took it from under his shirt.

"Ah-hah! I've got it, Link! In order to reach the top of the tower where your sister's being held, you'll have to find the room right below the tower."

"Okay…got any idea where that is?" He asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ugh! You really are clueless kid!" Tetra said sounding exasperated.

Link frowned, "I am not!" He shouted, defending himself.

"Whatever. Anyway the path to the tower begins in the rear of that room! You got that? Or am I gonna have to say it again!" She yelled.

"No, I got it." He replied. The stone dimmed, signalling that Tetra had gone. Link made his way towards the door in front of him, but the Sculpture's head moved and it's eyes turned yellow. Suddenly two yellow beams shot out of the sculptures eyes. Link gasped and jumped out the way of the beams and rolled behind a wall. The sculpture became motionless and stopped shooting the beams. Link peeked around the corner of the wall to make sure that it was safe and started to sidle against the wall carefully.

'I need to be more careful.' He thought to himself. He continued to sidle until he was under the sculpture and against the door, carefully he opened the door and slipped through without the sculpture sensing him. Link had walked into a big room, there were steps at the back of the room that most definitely led to the tower. Unfortunately for Link the path wasn't simple, two Moblins were patrolling in front of the door so that no one could get through. Link glared but kept his ground. Charging mindlessly would just ruin all the hard work he put into getting there. He saw a barrel to his left.

'Tetra said those things were dumb. So if they're as dumb as she says they are, they shouldn't catch me if I use that barrel as cover.' He thought forming a quick plan in his head. Link lifted the barrel over him and hid under it, he started to walk slowly and cautiously towards the door guarded by the two Moblins. The Moblin closest to him looked in his direction so he quickly stopped. The stupid monster stared for a few seconds, then turned his back and walked in the opposite direction. The other Moblin was far at the other end of the room so Link didn't have to worry about that one. He quickly walked in the direction of the door, barrel still over his head. The Moblins still had their backs to him so Link threw the barrel from over his head and ran through the door as quick as he could. He quickly shut the huge door behind him and ran up the flight of stairs in front of him. He saw a barrel at the top and there was also a lone moblin patrolling. He put the barrel over him and started moving stealthily around the corner stopping whenever the Moblin looked his way. He looked behind him to make sure the Moblin had its back turned. Seeing that it wasn't looking in his direction, he removed the barrel and ran around the next corner, stopping quickly. There was an extremely narrow ledge in front of him.

'If I walk across that, I'll fall!' He thought looking over the edge. He then had an idea of how to get across as he pressed his back against the wall. He started to sidle across the narrow ledge, keeping his head up the whole time so he wouldn't look down. Eventually he felt wider solid ground below him and walked normally around the small corner, but he came across another narrow ledge with the path leading to the room where Aryll was locked up. Link sidled against the narrow ledge again until he got to the wider ledge where he could stand normally. He turned the next corner and jumped, yelling in happiness when he saw his sword there in front of him. However he failed to notice the Green Bokoblin guarding the door to the prison. The Monster looked up, spotted him and growled. Link looked at it in surprise only just noticing it.

"Uh oh." Link said simply. The monster charged towards him and swung its blade, Link rolled under its sword and grabbed his own sword.

"Alright! Now I'm in business!" Link shouted happily, taking his father's stance. The monster charged at him again but Link sidestepped the attack, making sure the monster ran face first into his shield. Link heard a _crack_ and immediately knew that the Bokoblin had broke it's nose. The monster's claws flew to its nose as purple blood gushed out at a fast speed. Link left it no time to rest and finished it off with a jump attack. The monster became purple smoke before it hit the wall. Link was breathing heavily as the whole adventure inside the fortress was starting to catch up to him. The pirate charm started to rumble and Link took it from under his shirt.

"Hey…Tetra…" Link managed to utter breathlessly.

"Nice fighting technique Link." Link smiled, finally catching his breath.

"Thanks! Now, I'm gonna get Aryll!" He said happily.

"Right, you do that." The Stone stopped shining and he put it back under his shirt. Link pushed the door open and walked in. His eyes scanned the room and he saw a rather large cell. There were two girls in there along with…

"Aryll!" The owner of the name looked up and gasped,

"BIG BROTHER!" Link ran toward the cell, but stopped when he heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked to the side slowly trying to make out where the sound was coming from. The sound suddenly got louder. Link looked up and his heart skipped a beat. There, flying down towards him was the huge bird that kidnapped Aryll.

"LINK! GET OUTTA THERE!" He heard Tetra yell through the stone. He backed away slowly, but the bird was too quick, it lowered its beak and grabbed Link before he could run.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Link could hear Aryll screaming his name over and over. The bird flew through the roof and circled the fortress until it stopped in front of a run down ship on top of the fortress. There was a man wearing black standing there, Link could already feel the evil emanating off of him. The man shook his head to the right, signalling the bird to do something. Link found out the hard way as the bird swung it's Head and let go of Link. Flinging him across the sea, screaming the whole way. He landed with a harsh,

_**SPLASH**_

His focus became dark, causing him to black out. The last thing he remembered was feeling something come up beside him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

--------------------

Me: There it is!  
Link: It was ok.  
Me: Don't push it!  
Link: Sorry!  
Me: please review cause it means a lot! Thank you.


	5. King of Red Lions

Me: -sigh-  
Link: She's a little too quiet. She got no reviews.  
Me: Shut up. At least some people are reading it.

"Word"- Talking.

'Word'- thinking.

_Italics- _Flashbacks, talking to self, word emphasize.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Legend of Zelda series or its characters. They belong to the people at Nintendo.

_**The Wind Waker: A Haunting Past**_

_King of Red Lions_

The warm rays of the sun were shaded from Link's face as he lay down, subconscious to his surroundings. He heard an unfamiliar voice say his name,

"Link…Link…"

'Who…is calling…my name…?' Link thought, keeping his eyes closed tight.

"Wake up Link!" Link opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as light flooded into them causing him to close them again quickly. Just as he was about to slip out of consciousness again, the voice called his name again, sounding urgent.

"Pull yourself together Link!" The voice shouted. Link opened his eyes slowly and blinked to try keep the sun from affecting his eyes again. He slowly sat up into a sitting position and took in his new surroundings. He was sitting in a elegant red boat with a royal looking lions head on the front. The boat was docked inside a small cove that shaded him slightly from the sun.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" The voice said once again, Link stood up trying to look around for the owner of the voice.

'What is it with me hearing voices with no owner?' He thought confused. Just then the most unexpected thing happened, the lion head on the front of the boat twisted round to face Link and talked!

"You are surprisingly dull witted…" It said with a chuckle. Link's eyes widened, as he stumbled backwards falling in the boat, yelling in surprise.

'IT TALKS!" He exclaimed in his head. The boat started laughing at Link, what seemed to be a smile, was etched on its features.

"Did I startle you boy?" The kingly boat asked. Link gathered some courage and tried to say something, but no words came. The only thing he could do was make a feeble nod. The boat nodded,

" I suppose that is only natural. As wide as the world is, I am the only boat upon it who can speak the words of men. I am the King of Red Lions. Do not fear... I am not your enemy." The friendly boat now known as the King of Red Lions assured. Link nodded and smiled, now unafraid of the talking boat. The KORL began to speak again,

"Link...I have been watching you since you went to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue your sister. I understand how your desire to protect your sister could give you the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything...But such a bold attempt was foolhardy!" The KORL said with sympathy, Link hung his head, face falling,

"Aryll…" He uttered under his breath finally realising his sister was still locked up in the Forsaken Fortress. The KORL frowned and continued,

"I suppose you saw him...The shadow that commands that monstrous bird…" Link scowled and nodded, the shine in his eyes disappeared, replaced by anger.

"Yeah… I saw him…" He said trailing off as he finished. The KORL nodded and his brow seemed to furrow.

"His name is... Ganon... He who obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is the very same Ganon... The emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of…" The KORL said in anger. Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean the same evil that…The Hero of Time was supposed to have taken out."

"Yes, the very same, though… I do not know why the seal of the gods has failed, but now that Ganon has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic." The KORL looked to Link.

"Tell me, Link...Do you still wish to save your sister from him?" Link nodded determination shining in his eyes.

"Will you do anything to save her?" Link nodded once again.

"I'll do anything to save Aryll!" He said, determined to save his sister. The KORL nodded and smiled.

"I see. In that case, I shall guide you as we go forward...advising you on what you should do, and where you must go. Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone by what little strength you possess. The key to defeating Ganon is locked away in a great power that you can wield only after much toil and hardship. Do you understand?" He asked sounding very serious, Link smiled and nodded.

"In that case, we depart! To the Great Sea! Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself." Link looked confused wondering what the elegant boat was talking about. The KORL looked to his left and his eyes fell.

"This is actually a bit embarrassing for me to admit, but... Although I am indeed a boat that possesses the power of speech... I possess no sail. And a boat with no sail can sail no seas." Link's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, I see so, we need a sail huh?" Link asked with a smile. The KORL nodded.

" I have brought you far to the east of the dark gaze of the Forsaken Fortress. This island is a town full of merchants who deal in a wide variety of goods. If you search hard enough, surely you can find one who will sell you a sail. I am sorry to ask this of you, but without a sail, I will be useless to you." The KORL admitted regrettably. Link nodded and jumped out the boat.

"It's okay, I wanted to explore this island anyway." He said with a smile, he began to walk away but the KORL stopped him.

"Wait, Link there is no time for games. You need to come back here immediately once you have finished your errand." The kind boat said sternly, Link understood.

"Okay got it, I'll find us a sail and then we'll get going! See you." Link waved and ran up the hill towards the town.

* * *

Link was in awe as he looked at the big town, there were loads of people, some sailors and some land dwellers.

"Wow! This town…it's so big compared to Outset!" He said eyes wide as he looked at the size of the town.

He walked up the hill to his left and saw a man dancing in front of what looked to be a tombstone, the man also seemed to dress weirdly. Link laughed to himself,

'I'm one to talk.' He looked to his right and saw a door leading into a building.

"That might be a shop." He walked through the door but the place he ended up in was far from being a shop.

"A jail!" He shouted confused. His outburst startled the person that happened to be inside the cell, since the male figure looked up and jumped off the stool, walking towards the jail bars. Link almost laughed when he saw the outfit the man was wearing. He wore what looked to be green spandex!

'Gee, and I thought my outfit was ridiculous! Is this the island of ridiculous outfits or what?' Link thought trying his best not to laugh. The funny dressed man shouted in delight,

"My, my sir. Are you by any chance a…fairy?" Link looked at the guy as if he had just grew two heads, he was about to reply when the man interrupted him.

"You are a fairy aren't you! Just like Tingle. Did you feel my telepathy? Is that why you came to save me?"

"Uh…"

"No need to answer Tingle knows without you telling him sir." The man that Link presumed was Tingle looked very happy, Link was about to tell Tingle that he wasn't what Tingle thought he was but was once again cut off by Tingle.

"I have been looking for you and your kind, for I, too, long to be one of the fairy folk! Yet, I was mistaken for some kind of troublemaker and put into this dreadful sort of place! How disrespectful!"

"Um yeah, it is…"

"Please, Mr. Fairy... Rescue poor Tingle from this place and take him to where you and your kind live." Tingle said with a hopeful look in his eyes. Link just nodded and pushed down a switch that opened the cell door.

'I'll probably be doing the officials a favour anyway.' He thought to himself. Tingle walked out the cell and jumped happily.

"Thank you oh so very much! Here is Tingle's heartfelt gift of thanks!" He then started to do what looked like a mini jig.

"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-limpah! Become an item!" A weird looking item appeared in Tingle's hands and he gave it to Link.

"This Is called a Tingle tuner, now, no matter how far we travel from this dingy cell, our souls will be as one! Splendid! Tingle is going to get ready to go to the realm of the fairies." Link looked at Tingle then at the device in his hands and finally came to a conclusion.

'This guy is off his rocker!' He thought incredulously. Tingle began to walk away but then suddenly turned around.

"Oh, Mr. Fairy! You want to come to my island, don't you? Don't you?" Link just nodded trying to get Tingle to go away. Then he realised what Tingle just called him.

"Hey don't call me that! My name is Link!" He exclaimed embarrassed by the name he was given. Tingle ignored him and gave him a sea chart.

"If you ever need any help with your charts, just leave it to Tingle! Don't ever forget it!" He said then, he finally walked out the door. Link glared at the door.

'Did he just blank me?' he thought angered, he saw what seemed to be an opening behind the crate in the cell. He pushed it out of the way and saw a hole in the wall, crouching he navigated through the narrow passageway. When he came to the end he saw a room with a treasure chest in it. Link got up and walked towards it, he opened it up and found a pictobox.

"Wow, awesome! Who'd have thought something like this would be in a place like this." He finally noted his surroundings and got a little uncomfortable. There were several skulls that littered the ground and the room was dusty and full of cobwebs. Link gulped and made his way back to the passageway and quickly retraced his path. Unfortunately he took a wrong turn and a mischievous looking little rat stood there holding a cord. It laughed at him and pulled the chord, Link suddenly felt the floor disappear as he fell through a trap door.

Link kept falling until he hit water below him, he resurfaced and realised he was in the hidden crevice behind the island, the King of Red Lions looked at him and frowned.

"Link I thought I told you that we have no time for games."

"Sorry king, it was an accident I'll get going now. Bye again!" He shouted and ran off before he could be scolded anymore.

* * *

He once again walked up the same hill but instead of walking all the way to the top he walked up a wooden pathway that lead to a busy area. Kids were running around and adults were talking. He noticed a building with a sculpture of a pictobox above the door. Curious he walked into the building to see what was in there.

He saw an aged man with a long, dark beard standing next to the counter. He wore what looked like a dark, yellow robe. A pictobox hung from a strap around his neck. The man looked in Link's direction and seemed to spot his pictobox.

"Young man, I must say you are in possession of a very fine pictobox. It reminds me of that one pictobox that was stolen from me. Alas my kindness to help others is the reason it was stolen."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir. My name is Link, I recently found this pictobox."

"You found a magnificent pictobox Link. Oh! Where are my manners? I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lenzo, in my younger days I was a very successful pictographer. I would sail the seas in search of wonderful pictographs. No matter how dangerous the area if there was a shot worth taking, I would take it." Lenzo said reminiscing all his younger days. Link smiled and listened to the man, amazed at the risk Lenzo used to put himself in. He walked past Lenzo and up the stairs, he arrived in a room full of framed pictographs that had been very well taken.

"They are very well taken, no?" Link jumped surprised and turned around startled. Lenzo smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Now Link there is no need to be startled, it is in my nature to sneak upon people. After all that is the most effective way to capture a pictograph." He said grinning. Link laughed and nodded.

"You startled me is all. Oh and to answer your question, these are very well taken Lenzo." He answered, reassuring the master pictographer.

"You seem to be interested in pictography Link."

"Well we don't have many things like this on my home island. Besides I need to use this pictobox for something." Link said taking out his pictobox. Lenzo nodded and gestured toward the stairs. They made their way down the stairs and stood on either side of the counter.

"Link. As you can see I have aged and can no longer sail these unforgiving seas. Lately I have been searching for a young person that shares an interest of pictographs. I would like to ask you Link, to be my apprentice." Lenzo stated. Link looked shocked, eyes wide.

"Me? Your apprentice really?" he asked still shocked, Lenzo simply nodded.

"Yes." Link grinned and nodded.

"Well then, of course I'll be your apprentice Lenzo!" It was Lenzo's turn to grin.

"Thank you so much Link. I can rest easy knowing you are living my dream." Link nodded and bid Lenzo farewell but just as he was about to exit through the door, Lenzo called him.

"Link, just between us, if you happen to visit Forest Haven. Bring me the special firefly that lives there, I will then be able to enhance your pictobox so that it will take colour pictographs." He said, Link nodded.

"Thank you Lenzo, I shall keep that in mind. See you." With that said he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Link walked down a set of stairs and almost walked past an outdoor shop but the owner called him. The owner was short and wore a parka.

"Sir, Sir! May I help you?" Link looked at the man and smiled. He walked over to the counter and nodded.

"Yes, I was actually wondering if you could tell me where I could find a sail." He asked hoping the man could help.

"I can do better than tell you where to find one, I can sell you one. You see, I no longer need it." The man said hoping to strike an offer. Link's face was beaming.

"Really? How much is it!" He asked eagerly. The man smiled and replied,

"My good sir a mere 80 rupees."

"I'll take it!" Link handed the money to the man who in return handed Link the sail.

"Thank you very much sir. I am Zunari."

"No, thank you Zunari. My name is Link"

"Ah, well Link, please drop by again." Link nodded and walked away towards the stone arch.

'King will be happy now we can finally get going!' He thought to himself happily. While deep in thought he heard something behind him. He turned around just as he walked under the arch. He saw a person that looked extremely familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The figure looked like a boy his age, with messy, dark hair and deep hazel eyes, the boy was wearing a black cloak over more dark clothing, the golden hilt of a sword was visible under the cloak.

'I've seen those eyes before, but where?' He took a small step towards the boy but before he could move any closer to the boy a finger tapped him on the shoulder. Link looked over his shoulder and saw a man standing there. He looked to where the boy was originally standing but he had disappeared. Link raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Was I the only one that saw that guy?" He mumbled, turning towards the man that tapped him on the shoulder, he smiled.

"Sorry, may I help you sir?" Link asked kindly. The man nodded and Link noticed the look of desperation on the man's face.

"Yes young sir. You see my only daughter Maggie was taken from me to a dreadful place called the Forsaken Fortress." Link's eyes widened.

'His daughter must have been one of those girls that were in the same cell as Aryll.' He thought felling a little guilty, he felt sorry for the man. After all he knew how it felt.

"You look like a young warrior. I was wondering if you could save her for me. After all I can't make a rupee without my daughter." The man said. Link narrowed his eyes slightly, not feeling sorry for the man any longer.

'How can this guy want money rather than his own daughter!' Link thought angered. The man looked at him with pleading eyes, though they now seemed to make him look pathetic.

"I shall see what I can do sir. My sister has also been taken to that evil place and I intend to save her." Link said grudgingly, before the man could say anything else Link walked towards the bomb shop. The picture of the bomb seemed to remind him of Tetra and her crew. He didn't know whether they were able to escape that monstrous bird.

"I hope Tetra escaped… Wait why am I so concerned?" He said to himself. He realised he said it out loud and quickly walked through the door hoping no one heard him talking to himself. Unknown to him the boy in dark had been listening, he glared at the door Link had walked through and disappeared into a dark portal. Link was still trying to shake the pirate captain from his mind as he walked through the door. He noticed a small man with an odd, uneven hairstyle. The man sneered at him and turned his nose up in disgust.

"What is a poor, little street rat like you doing in my shop. This is a bomb shop and there is no WAY you can afford my prices, so scram brat!" The man spat. Link glared at the man and scowled,

"Oh yeah what is your cheapest batch then?" He shouted angered by the man's snobbish nature. The man smirked at Link then pointed to the batch closest to him.

"There is a batch of ten here, 10,000 rupees." He said smugly knowing that Link did not have that sort of money.

"10,000 RUPEES! That's a rip off!" Link shouted not believing his ears. The man narrowed his eyes and pointed at Link.

"Look brat I am the greatest bomb maker alive! I am Bomb Master Cannon and I am running a strict business here kid. Bombs are rare these days which means they are worth more. More than you can afford kid! So if your not buying get your poor behind out of my shop!" Cannon's face was extremely red when he was finished shouting at the young warrior. Link was already making his way out of the door fed up with the man's attitude. He slammed the door behind him and walked towards the back of the island where the KORL was docked. Rounding the corner he spotted the elegant boat and walked towards it. The King of Red Lions looked in his direction and a grin appeared on his wooden face.

"Ah, that look in your eye. You have found a sail." The boat said happily. Link nodded happily,

"Yep here it is." He showed the KORL the sail and the boat smiled.

"Very good, now you need to set it up and we'll be on our way, hop in Link." Link did what the boat told him and set up the sail quickly. Living on an island that counted on fishing to feed them had its advantages.

"Done! Now what?" He asked, the KORL smiled.

"Turn the tiller and we'll start moving. We need to be moving west."

"Right." He moved the tiller and they started moving at a fast speed to the west, the KORL smiled and shouted,

"Next stop, Dragon Roost island!" Link smiled at the boat's enthusiasm.

'I know I failed the first time but next time, I promise I'll save you Aryll.'

* * *

In the dark confines of the Forsaken Fortress, two figures were engaged in conversation a dimly lit room surrounded them. The room itself was the remains of an old ship, torn apart by countless days at sea and explosives. One of the figures was a man wearing a dark robe with ancient Hylian patterns sewn into it. The other was the same figure Link spotted in the sunny streets of Windfall.

"So the boy lived?" The taller figure asked.

"Yes, I saw him with my own eyes, Ganondorf."

"You know who he is?"

"Yes, I know." The boy answered darkly.

"He will only cause trouble for me. I made the same mistake way back when, I let the Hero of time walk freely, allowed him to get stronger and look where it got me. I now regret it."

"He is only trying to free his sister. You need not worry."

"Once he releases his sister he will definitely come after me. I cannot allow that!" Ganondorf spat, raising his voice. The boy looked at him with dark eyes, a few minutes of silence passed between them. Finally the king of evil spoke.

"Why do you protect this boy… He did not recognise you did he." The boy's eyes widened and looked at the dark figure. He narrowed his eyes and looked to his side.

"No he didn't, I doubt he even remembers me!" The boy shouted bitterly.

"He thinks that you were lost in the treacherous seas all those years ago."

"They obviously didn't care very much if they gave up looking for me." Ganondorf nodded, a look of realisation appeared on his face.

"Hmm, he seemed to be more worried… About the pirate girl, did he not?" The boy scowled.

"Yes, all memory of me seems to have been erased from his mind! Thanks to that _pirate_!" He snapped, the anger and hate started to build up inside.

"Then why do you care if I kill him?"

"I don't care! You are right he will only cause trouble." The dark figure smiled.

"Well, I am glad you see it my way." The boy stared at the floor for a while then, looked up.

"I just have one question." He said a dark kind of determination gleamed in his hazel eyes. The figure looked down at him and smirked.

"Ask away."

"Please, will you allow me to weaken him for you?" The boy asked.

"How could you do that?" The dark man asked intrigued. The boy smirked and laughed.

"I can weaken him both physically and mentally. When he realises who I am, he will try not to hurt me. Link will not fight at his best. When he realizes that I am fighting against him, his mental state will weaken." The boy revealed, Ganondorf seemed very impressed with the young man's plan.

"I must say, this is a wonderful plan. It worthy as being called the best, Kay." Ganondorf said happily, smirking at the thought of Link's weakened state. Kay smirked.

"I'm glad you are impressed. I bid you farewell, I must check on the young one." Kay bowed and turned to the door. He began to walk towards it when Ganondorf called out.

"Why do you look after the young girl Kay?" He asked in wonder. Kay looked at him over his shoulder.

"Aryll was only a baby when all of that happened. She had nothing to do with it, what has happened between Link and I. So I intend to look after her." Kay said, then started towards the door.

"Very well." Ganondorf mumbled, watching Kay's retreating back. He smirked and resumed looking out at the deep sea.

* * *

Link: You turned Kay evil?  
Me: Hey I said I was gonna add things.  
Link: Review… for her sake. 


	6. The Raging Dragon

Link: Hey we're back!  
Me: Hey that's my line!  
Link: Your point.  
Me: Oh be quiet. Anyway thank you for reviewing PsycoT. Now on with the story!  
Link: Don't forget to review!

"Word"- Talking.

'Word'- thinking.

_Italics- _word or phrase emphasize.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Legend of Zelda series or its characters. They belong to the people at Nintendo.

_**The Wind Waker: A Haunting Past**_

_The Raging Dragon_

"King-"

"No we are not there yet!" The elegant, red boat shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Link had been driving him crazy for the past half an hour by repeating the same phase over and over.

_Are we there yet?_ The King of Red Lions just about had it and was ready to fling Link overboard if he did not stop soon. What looked to be a frown made its way onto the KORL features.

'If Link intends to save his sister he had better shut up and stop being childish.' The KORL thought, trying to keep his anger under control. Link looked at the boat and noticed the angered look on the boat's wooden face, he gulped knowing it was he who had angered the boat and wisely kept quiet for a while. Link went back to thinking about the figure in black.

'Who was he? Why did I feel like I had met him before?' He thought feeling very confused. The King of Red Lions sighed finally realising that Link had shut up, though he still hoped that they would arrive soon, his patients was wearing thin. Link looked up from his thoughts and noticed a watch tower coming into view.

"Hey King. Maybe I should go to that watch tower to see how far away from Dragon Roost we are." He said pointing at the tower. The KORL nodded and looked at the tower.

"Good idea Link. You may be able to see it more clearly on higher ground." He replied. They sailed towards the watch tower and stopped near the ladder.

"I need you to hurry lad. I am afraid that time is not on our side…"

"Sure thing." Link said as he started to climb the ladder. He peeked over the side and saw three Bokobilns looking out to sea with their own telescopes. Link frowned slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Great, just my luck three Bokoblins. Though they are pretty stupid since they didn't see me." He mumbled to himself. He climbed the last few steps and pulled himself onto the watch tower. Sneaking up behind the Bokoblin he aimed to throw it over the railing. His plan however was ruined when he accidentally knocked a pot over causing it to make a noise as it hit the ground. Link looked at the pot with wide eyes then, looked around the lookout. All three of the Bokoblins were glaring at him and looked ready to pounce on Link any second.

"Uh oh." He muttered reaching for his sword and shield. The Bokoblins stared him down for a few more seconds then two of them jumped one trying to hit him with a flying kick and the other trying to punch him. Link quickly rolled out of the way causing the two Bokoblins to hit each other instead. They both flew to opposite ends of the lookout hitting their backs against the railing. The last Bokoblin glared at Link and ran at him ready to hit him with the telescope. Link raised his shield and heard the lens of the telescope smash on it he then used a thrust attack and stabbed the creature in the stomach. The surprised Bokoblin let out a painful yell, before it burst into purple smoke. The other two creatures were just getting back to their feet when they saw their comrade burst into smoke. Their eyes widened and they looked at Link with a hint of fear in their eyes. Both Bokoblins replaced the fear with hate; they drew daggers and ran at him yelling a battle cry. Link took his stance and held his shield up, just as their daggers were about to connect with his shield they both burst into smoke, Link looked on in surprise.

"Huh? What just happened?" He asked himself bewildered. He heard metal clang as it hit the floor. He looked to his feet and saw the two daggers that belonged to the Bokoblins on the floor. He heard a cloak move in front of him and looked up, his eyes widened when he realised what it was.

"You! You're that guy I saw in windfall! Who are you?" Link asked pointing at the boy in black. He chuckled,

"It's rude to point you know." The boy said, a black hood was hiding his face but Link could tell that he was smirking. The boy's voice sounded slightly familiar.

"Then again you never really had any manners did you Link." He added sounding smug. Link's eyes widened, surprised that this stranger knew his name.

"Ho-How do you know my name!?" Link asked. The boy just smirked at him. Link took a step towards the boy but stopped as the boy stepped back and disappeared through a portal of darkness. Link stared at the space where the boy had disappeared trying to figure out who this boy was.

"Lad!! Are you okay? I heard battle cries up there!" The King of Red Lions asked. Link snapped back to reality and walked over to the railing looking down to see the KORL looking up.

"Yeah, don't worry King I'm fine!" He replied smiling. He took out the telescope that was given to him by Aryll. Every time he looked at it he was reminded of her. Link looked through it and saw a towering island up ahead. Link smiled and ran towards the ladder he climbed down it and jumped the last few steps landing in the KORL.

"You seem excited boy." The Kingly boat asked smiling. Link nodded getting the sail ready,

"Yeah I saw an island on the horizon. It's got to be Dragon Roost right?" Link asked. The King of Red Lions nodded,

"Most likely and if that is the case let us sail towards Dragon Roost." With that said the sail was raised and they were once again sailing towards their next destination, though the boy in the black cloak was still the main focus on Link's mind.

* * *

"There! On the horizon!" Link looked up as the King of Red Lions pointed out a tall island that stood out on the horizon.

"Is that…" Link trailed off as the island got closer and much taller. The KORL smiled and nodded,

"Yes, that is our destination Link. Dragon Roost Island!" The boat said happily slowing down slightly. The King of Red Lions looked up towards the top of the island where a mighty dragon sat on the very top.

"High atop this island's peak lives the spirit of the skies... A great dragon by the name of Valoo." Link's eyes widened.

"A dragon lives on this island! A real dragon!?" Link asked amazed as he jumped out the boat and onto the shore. The King of Red Lions smiled and nodded,

"Yes Link, You must see this dragon and request from him a jewel called Din's Pearl. Ask the people of the Rito tribe who inhabit this island about how to see the dragon." The elegant boat said as Link started to walk off.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Wait just a moment!" Link turned around, spotting a pure white conductors baton, sparks were glittering around the tip. He waded through the water and took the conductors baton from the King of Red Lions.

"What is this king? It looks like a conductor's baton…" Link said studying the item in his hand.

"This is the Wind Waker! It is a baton of sorts that was used long ago when the people played music in prayer to the gods." The KORL answered with a serious tone in his voice.

"Really!? Wow how did you get this then?" Link asked, wondering how the boat had got a hold of such an item. The boat looked a little nervous as this question was asked.

"Um… That isn't important, what is important is that in those days, simply using it allowed one to borrow the power of the gods." He said hoping that Link had forgot about his question, luckily he did.

"Oh. So you're saying that with the Wind Waker I can borrow the power of the gods?" Link asked still unsure of what power the Wind Waker held.

"Well, I do not know if it still works. Even so, I thought it might be of some use to you. Perhaps you should try using it." The KORL said just as unsure as Link.

"Um okay." He stood there for a while holding the Wind Waker, then finally he rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile appearing on his features.

"How do I use it?" The King of Red Lions gave an exasperated look.

'This boy is supposed to save his sister. You have got to be kidding me!' The royal looking boat thought.

"Link, try conducting in 3\4 time. Just in case you don't know what that is, it's 3 beats." He said rolling his eyes. Link nodded holding the Wind Waker in the air; he made three swift movements with the Wind Waker in time with three beats that he counted in his head. The King of Red Lions smiled and nodded an approval,

"Very good Link, you got the hang of that very quick, with perfect timing. Now I want you to conduct in 4\4 time." He said smiling. Link nodded, once again raising the Wind Waker to the air. This time he made four swift movements with the Wind Waker, with four mental beats. Lowering the Wind Waker he looked to the King of Red Lions for approval, the boat smiled.

"That was very good, for your first time using the Wind Waker Link." Link smiled and nodded putting the Wind Waker away.

"You can also conduct in 6\4 time, if it is needed. Oh and please take great care when using the Wind Waker." The KORL said making sure Link knew all the basics.

"OK, thanks for telling me King." He turned around and started to walk up the slope behind him but realised the path was blocked by a rock. Link looked at the big rock confused.

"How am I supposed to…" He trailed of as he spotted a bomb surrounded by leaves, he soon realised it didn't look like a normal bomb. He picked it out from among the leaves that were surrounding it and soon regretted it. As soon as it was removed from the leaves the top of the bomb set alight, Link's eyes widened as he realized that he had just set the bomb off he looked around and threw it at the large boulder blocking his way up the slope. The bomb exploded just seconds after it made contact destroying the boulder; debris flew everywhere, leaving rubble strewn here and there. Link stared at the spot where the boulder used to be and gulped,

"Thank the Goddesses that wasn't me." He mumbled to himself nervously, continuing on his trek up the slope.

* * *

"Sheesh! I think I lost track of how many times I almost got blown up by one of those bombs!" Link said, walking away from the smoke cloud that was still visible from the last explosion. He saw a figure at the end of the slope that looked like a Rito. Link ran up to the figure and soon realized it was Quill.

"Hey, Quill!" The said Rito turned around, a look of realization dawned on his face.

"Link? Link, is that you?" Link smiled.

"It is! I'm pleased to see you're OK. I must say... You've travelled far for one with no wings…" Quill trailed off mumbling to himself. He looked at Link as he remembered the reason Link had left his island in the first place.

"Aryll? Is she…" Link looked down to the floor with a frown on his face.

"No, I wasn't able to save her. I got caught by that huge bird; I was thrown out to sea."

"Is that so? Well, don't worry too much. I'm sure she'll hang in there."

"Yeah, Aryll is strong I'm sure she is still ok." Link said smiling again.

"I have an idea, Link. Would you like to meet our chieftain? I've told my people here about you, and all of us Rito are very concerned. I'm certain the chieftain will befriend you and lend you the aid of our aerie." Quill said smiling as he saw Link's face light up even more.

"Really!? I'll take you up on your offer then, Quill!"

"It's settled, then! I'll fly on ahead and let everyone know you're coming. Come inside, Link! I'll be waiting!" With that said Quill took to the air and flew to a higher level just above Link. Making his way along the wooden path, Link came to an opening. Walking inside he was greeted by the friendly Rito tribe as he walked by. Link saw Quill standing in the middle of the room along with three other Rito. The tallest one looked to be important, as he wore white clothing with a decorated red cloth covering the front and back. Long white hair flowed down the Rito's back; Link guessed that this was the Rito Chieftain. There were two more Rito's behind him that looked identical. They seemed to act as bodyguards; they each had a blade behind their back that was in easy reach, in case of an emergency. The Chieftain seemed to be talking to another Rito.

"Well? Have you discovered the cause of the great Valoo's anger?" The Chieftain asked with a serious tone in his voice. The Rito he was talking to shook his head and took to the sky once again. Link walked up to them, Quill was the first to notice him and the Chieftain noticed him soon after.

"Ah. So, you are Link, are you? Quill has told me all about your unfortunate situation. A troubling tale, indeed… I insist that you let us know if there is anything we can do to help you. We shall do everything in our power to assist you."

"Thank you, sir…" Link said trailing off.

"However, in the meantime, we have a problem of our own to deal with…" The Chieftain said looking to the air. Quill turned to Link,

"When you arrived on the island, did you notice the raging dragon perched atop the mountain?" Quill asked uncertain, Link nodded,

"Yes I noticed the dragon. Valoo right?" Link said making sure he was correct. The Chieftain nodded,

"Yes. As you can see, we of the Rito tribe are profoundly connected to the sky. We make our livings on the airways. We do so by the graces of the sky spirit, Valoo. When a Rito reaches adulthood, he or she journeys to the top of Dragon Roost to receive a scale from the great dragon. It is this scale that enables the Rito to grow his or her wings."

"So that's how the Rito are able to fly."

"Yes, recently, however, the once-gentle Valoo has grown violent and unpredictable. Sadly, we can no longer approach him. If this continues, the fledglings that are of age will never be able to receive scales from Valoo on Dragon Roost. They will remain wingless, and in time, our very way of life will be threatened."

"That can't be good." Link said, feeling bad for the Rito tribe.

"No it isn't. As Chieftain of the Rito, my first responsibility is to solve this problem. My apologies, but I must ask you to wait for our assistance until this is done. Will you do so?" The Chieftain asked. Link smiled, nodding a yes,

"Of course, I understand." Both Quill and the Chieftain smiled.

"Chieftain, what do you think of consulting Link with regards to your son, Prince Komali? As you can see, Link is a gallant young lad! I feel certain that Prince Komali would open his heart to him and speak freely of his fears and worries." Quill said quietly to the Chieftain, the Chieftain looked at Quill he then mumbled quietly to himself,

"That may be…" He looked to Link and started to speak loudly again.

"Let me be direct. My son, Komali, is of the age to earn his wings. Yet... He is weak, in some ways and in light of the current situation; he may just give up on ever getting them. What say you? Will you share some of your courage with my son? Will you meet with my son?" He asked hoping that Link would do so. Link nodded,

"I'll meet with your son, sir."

"I thank you! We shall do our best to solve our problem as quickly as possible, so that we may better help you with yours. I have something I wish for you to give to my son. A young girl named Medli is holding it for me. Would you find her and take it? I am counting on you!" Link nodded once again,

"Alright and I thank you for helping me" The Chieftain nodded and made his way elsewhere, his bodyguards in tow. Quill watched them go alongside Link, then soon turned to him, holding a delivery bag that looked like his own.

"Here Link, take this delivery bag. Who knows it may come in handy." Link took the delivery bag from Quill and put the belt that was attached to it around his waist.

"Thanks a lot Quill!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

"You're very welcome Link. Oh and you should find Medli in one of the upper rooms. Leave the great Valoo to us. In the meanwhile, do your best to aid Prince Komali!"

"I will, leave it to me Quill." Link reassured quickly. Quill nodded and took to the air, Link watched him until he was out of sight. He made his way up the slope and looked inside the first room on his left, there was a young Rito girl standing there.

'That must be Medli.' He thought to himself. He quickly made his way over to her.

"Hi there." The girl turned around to face him and smiled. She had brunette hair that was tied back. She wore a very dark bluish dress, the rims were decorated in green and she wore a red cloth over the front with a golden logo on it. A white cloth was wrapped around her shoulders, held together by a golden pin.

"Hello, you must be Link." She kindly bowed twice.

"Yes, that's me. You are?"

"Oh my name is Medli. I'm an attendant to the great sky spirit, Valoo. To tell the truth...I'm not an attendant quite yet. I'm actually still studying to be one. Oh, what am I thinking! Here! This is from the chieftain. Link, he wants you to give this directly to Prince Komali." She handed a letter to Link.

"Alright I'll deliver it to him right away. Nice talking to you Medli." He put the letter into his delivery bag and started towards the door.

"Wait Link!" Link stopped and turned around with a confused look on his face.

"The room in the back on the first floor is Prince Komali's room. You have to go down a couple steps to get there. When you meet Prince Komali, please don't get offended by his manner. He has no bad intentions, I promise."

"Oh, ok thanks for the directions Medli."

"By the way, ummmm, listen, Link... I have a small favour I'd like to ask of you. Could you please come to the entrance of Dragon Roost Cavern later?" She asked, Link nodded sensing that it was urgent.

"OK, but may I ask what for?"

"... I'll explain everything then." She said making her way past him. Link turned around and walked out the room making his way back down the slope. He saw an open doorway leading to a long dark corridor, walking through it he walked down the stairs just like Medli said and saw a nicely decorated door at the end of the corridor. He walked through it and found himself inside a decent sized room. There was a boy about his age lying on the bed staring at a glowing orange jewel, Link quietly walked up to him.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Komali?" The boy sat up and looked at him, he looked a little shy.

"Huh? Yeah that's my name but who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Link."

"Well? What do you want from me, huh? I... Don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Link was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but soon recovered. He reached into his delivery bag and took out the letter that Medli had given him, addressed to Komali. He handed it to Komali.

"This is from your father." Komali looked at him, sticking out his hand to receive the letter from him.

"A letter? From my father?" He asked, Link nodded. He read it over and snorted,

"Oh, sure, telling me to be brave is easy enough for him. It's not like he's the one who went through that horrible experience. It's not like _he _still has to go get a scale from Valoo." He said angrily, he looked at Link and glared.

"You're in this letter, too, you know, poking your nose in other people's business. You're nosy, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just trying to help your tribe out." Link said calmly trying to keep his anger in check.

"Well sorry, but I really don't feel like going to see Valoo right now. I mean, how am I supposed to get a scale from him when he's so upset?"

"I can try to calm him down Komali."

"What? Are you trying to say that _you_ can calm Valoo down? Psssh! That's just a big, fat lie! It's easy to _say_ you can do anything! Bragging doesn't cost a thing!" He shouted angrily. Link scoffed,

"Listen, I'm trying to help you out here can you at least give me a chance?" Link asked keeping his voice low. Losing his temper wouldn't help at all. Komali looked at him, he seemed to have calmed down.

"Fine if you can find me someone who can get past all the obstacles on Dragon Roost to get to Valoo. Then, I'll listen to anything you say!" Komali said now fully calmed down. Link smiled and nodded,

"See, that's all I ask." He noticed the bright orange jewel in Komali's hands.

"Hey. What is that?"

"What? Oh, this...? It's strange. Holding this calms me down. I forget all the bad things. It's so pretty, isn't it? It's called Din's Pearl." Link's eyes widened. That was the pearl he was supposed to claim.

"My grandma gave it to me. My grandma used to be Valoo's attendant. She was the only person on the island who understood Valoo's language. Oh, Grandma… If she were here, I know she could calm Valoo down. I just know it... But my father and the rest? No matter how hard they try... They'll fail. I know it. No one else can calm Valoo down. It's impossible…" Link nodded, he knew what it was like to lose family members. Still he kept his eyes on the pearl, trying to think of a way to convince Komali to give it to him. Komali however noticed Link's stare and turned slightly as if he was guarding the pearl.

"What? What is it, huh? Listen, you can stare all you want, but I'm not giving this to you. This is _my_ treasure. You understand? I'm not going to just hand it over to some do-nothing guy, am I?" He said protecting the pearl. Link sighed,

'Darn…' He thought, still staring at the pearl.

'The pearl, I need that pearl to save Aryll!' He thought.

"You can stop staring any time now! I'm not giving this to you! Just go away and let me be miserable by myself." He said sadly. Link could have sworn he saw a tear roll down Komali's cheek. Link smiled and turned to the door.

* * *

Link arrived near the entrance to Dragon Roost. It was extremely windy, speaking of which the wind currents seemed extremely messed up. It was also very loud and dark with bits of rock flying here and there. He noticed five strange, wilted flowers in front of him. He then realized that they were wilted bomb flowers. He put a hand on his head to prevent his hat from flying off his head. He made his way along the ledge until he saw a broken bridge, looking down he spotted Medli. He climbed down the planks on the broken bridge and ran over to her. She turned around and smiled happily.

"Hey, you actually came!" She had to speak very loudly due to the rumbling sounds.

"Yeah, I said I would. It wouldn't be nice to say yeah and not show up. Especially if you were left in a place as unstable as this." He said looking around with an uncertain look on his face.

"I'm really sorry for bringing you to such a dangerous place. I had to! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't need help desperately. There used to be a spring here, surrounded by a beautiful pond. It was peaceful and lovely... But then the great Valoo... He became so angry, in his rage, he shook the mountain and this boulder crashed down, plugging the spring. You can see the result." She said sadly looking at the blocked spring to her left, she then looked up and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, but where is my mind? Tell me, how was Prince Komali?" She asked curiously. Link sighed,

"He seemed very depressed and angry. He also yelled at me quite a lot, but I guess everyone has different ways of grieving. I understand where he is coming from though."

"Oh... That doesn't sound right... Not at all…" She mumbled quietly to herself. She looked up again and spoke up loudly so Link could hear.

"I may be partially to blame for the bad turn that Prince Komali's taken... See, Prince Komali's grandmother was the great Valoo's former attendant. She was an amazing woman. I was honoured to have her as my teacher. She was kind, brave and unsurpassed in her dealings with the great Valoo. I'm not yet worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as her. I wish that I had possessed some of her strength, then maybe I could have helped Komali." Link nodded,

"Yeah, but it isn't your fault Medli. You just need to give Komali time he'll come around." Link said reassuring her.

"I guess you right. But Link, I'm sorry to ask this...but I need your help! I want to go to the small shrine that's near the peak of Dragon Roost, but that ledge over there is too high. If I could get some wind under my wings, I'm sure I could get up there. So... Will you help me?" She asked desperate for help. Link nodded, smiling.

"Sure I'll help." Medli sighed in relief,

"Whew... Thank you so much! OK, pick me up."

"Wait! Pick you up?"

"Yes." Link shrugged.

"I guess I can do that."

"Thank you Link. Then I want you to face that ledge and toss me!"

"You want me to toss you!? What if you miss that ledge, that could be painful!" Medli laughed,

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now the atmospheric currents are really messed up, so pay close attention to the direction of the wind. All right, I'm ready! Don't hold back, now! Throw me as hard as you can!" She said. Link nodded still uncertain about this. He picked her up and walked over to the rock, walking on to the top of it he felt the wind current as it brushed against his face. It was now blowing in the right direction, so he gathered all the strength he had and threw Medli toward the ledge. She gathered wind under her wings and glided on the current landing safely on the ledge. She ran up to the edge and started shouting down to Link.

"Oh, thank you! I think now I'll be able to climb Dragon Roost and meet with the great Valoo! Don't worry, I'll be fine! I may just be an apprentice attendant, but I can understand some of the great Valoo's language." She paused,

"I'm not exactly bursting with confidence, but…" She trailed off mumbling to herself. She turned her attention to Link.

"Look, if anything happens to me... Please look after Prince Komali! This is all I have to give you." She took something out and threw it down to him. Link caught it and realised that is was a clear empty bottle. He looked back up to her.

"I know it's not much, but please take it! Oh, and please don't tell anyone that I'm climbing Dragon Roost! It'll be our secret, OK? Well, good luck! ... To both of us." With that said she turned and ran off. He looked at the bottle in his hands and decided to fill it with some water that was still coming out of the spring. When he was done doing that, he climbed back up the planks on the broken bridge and made his way over to the wilted bomb flowers. He emptied the contents onto the wilted flowers and watched, amazed as the flowers got their healthy colour back and bombs grew ready to be used. Link smiled and picked one of the bombs, like before it immediately set alight. He threw it on top of the boulder and it stayed there. A few seconds later he watched as the bomb exploded and blew the boulder up. Water started to rise from the unblocked spring and it had soon filled the area Medli and himself were moments ago. Link smiled and turned back to walk into the main area where the Rito's resided. When he walked in he saw Quill standing there looking very concerned. He walked up to him, Quill noticed him.

"Link, do you know Medli?" He asked sounding extremely worried.

"Yes I do, why?"

"Just now, some fellow told me that he saw some unfamiliar creatures near Dragon Roost Cavern... He said that they grabbed a girl that looked like Medli…" Link's eyes widened.

'Oh no…this isn't good.' He thought nervously.

"Which is odd, because I know Medli can't fly well enough to get to the Dragon Roost Cavern entrance by herself. So I figure it must be some sort of mix-up. It _is_ a bit disconcerting, though…" Quill said reassuring himself.

"Oh yeah it's disconcerting alright. Um… I just remembered I gotta do something Quill. I'll speak to you later, bye!" He said running off toward the spring. Link quickly ran outside and toward the spring, without a thought he jumped into the spring and swam to the other side. Running up to the entrance of the cavern he stopped quickly as he came across a pit of molten lava with two stone statues holding strange looking cups. He noticed the bombs that were next to him and threw one into each cup. The bombs soon exploded and the two statues fell forward leaving slabs to step across in the lava. Link wasted no time in jumping across them and ran into the cavern not knowing what dangers awaited him.


	7. Cavern of Fire

_**The Wind Waker: A Haunting Past**_

_Cavern of Fire_

Link ran inside the cavern, quickly coming to a halt. The entrance was blocked off. He stood in a dimly lit cavern with three blocks, each with a strange looking statue on top. One was completely covered in moss and the other two looked like they had been used recently. There was a picture of two twin dragons on the wall behind the blocks; there was also an indent on the floor. Looking at the blocks and then the indent on the floor, Link realized what he had to do. He grabbed hold of the block on the left and pulled it until he stepped out of the indent and the block stopped moving. He then walked over to the middle block and pulled it from the left side until it couldn't move any more. He walked through the unblocked opening and into a very dark room. His eyes narrowed as he saw two Bokoblins each holding a stick that was lit, it seemed like they were standing guard. He readied his shield and took his sword from his sheath, then walked down the right slope quietly. The Bokoblin that was closest to him looked in his direction and saw him; it let out a cry to alert its comrade. The other Bokoblin looked in his direction and also noticed him; Link smirked and inched closer to them.

"About time you saw me, bring it!" He shouted taking the stance he always took. Both Bokoblins let out battle cries and charged him. Link ran into the fray and slashed one across the chest, then back flipped away from a blow that the other attempted to attack him with. He landed then quickly used a thrust attack, stabbing through the Bokoblin's stomach, the creature grabbed its stomach trying to stop the blood that flowed out of the wound but it would not stop. The monster soon fell to its knees and burst into purple smoke, the other Bokoblin had recovered from the slash across its chest and ran at Link after it saw its comrade fall. It swung the flaming stick at him but Link quickly used a parry attack, rolling out of the way, around the Bokoblin and slashing it across the back. The Bokoblin shouted out in surprise, falling forward.

"You might want to look behind you." Link said readying his sword. The Bokoblin quickly recovered from the blow. Standing up it turned around only to be met by a sword through its chest. The surprised creature cried out in pain as Link pulled the sword out of the Bokoblin's chest and watched as it fell to the ground into a puddle of its own blood.

"Maybe, I should have told it not to turn around. Then again, there would have been no honor in attacking from behind." He mumbled to himself. Link saw a locked door in front of him and two unlit torches in the far left corner. Link picked up the fallen Bokoblin's stick and ran over to the lit torch, lighting the stick. He quickly ran to the two unlit torches and lit the torches, to his surprise a chest appeared out of nowhere. He opened the chest, finding a small key inside it. Link used the key to unlock the door and walked through it. Link found himself inside a small room but saw a much bigger room emitting an orange glow into the current room he was standing in.

"Whew. It's really warm in here. Well, this is a volcano… so I guess this is what I should have expected." He wiped some sweat off his brow, while walking over to a boarded up doorway. He quickly did a jump attack which smashed the boards. This revealed the opening behind them. He walked into the big room and was immediately hit by what felt like a heat wave.

"Forget what I said last time, this place is scorching!" Walking to the edge he looked down and saw a pool of molten lava. Link gulped and stepped back.

"Heh… that was a lot of lava…" He nervously followed the wooden walkway round, overcoming the obstacles; he eventually came to a bridge that also connected to another bridge. He looked up and saw a cage at the top of the room. He jumped back in surprise as lava shot up with a platform on top of it. Link took his attention off the lava and focused on the bridge. Carefully he started to walk across it until, he made it halfway across. Two, Keese came at him. They attacked him as he waved his sword around trying to hit them.

"Stupid things. Get lost will ya!!" He shouted in frustration. He finally had enough and executed a careful spin attack killing both Keese. Continuing across the two bridges he found a boulder with a bomb flower next to it. He got rid of the boulder using the bomb flower and walked through the door that was originally behind the boulder. Finding himself in a room with a lot of lava, there were jars all over the room with pictures of what looked like water droplets on them.

"Ok there's a lot of lava and-" He looked in the jars to find out that they were filled with water, "jars of water." He finished.

"How am I supposed cross this?" He kicked a jar which made it fall into the lava.

"Oops, that wasn't supposed to…huh?" He paused and watched as a patch of the lava hardened enough so that he could stand on it. He smiled and rested one foot on the hardened lava, it didn't sink so he stepped onto it fully and balanced himself so that he wouldn't fall. He then made a run to the edge and jumped safely onto the ledge opposite.

"I guess I'm going to have to do that quite a lot in this place." Link climbed up the ladder in front of him but as soon as he peeked over the ledge he ducked his head. A red Chu Chu had jumped at him in an attempt to hit him. It had now landed on the floor below and was trying to jump up at him, though it couldn't reach him. Link chuckled at the creatures failed attempts to hit him and pulled himself up onto the higher ledge. He looked back down at the monster curiously.

"What a strange looking creature." He mused, turning around he walked through the door in front of him.

Link walked into another dimly lit room. There was a crevice in the wall in front of him that was boarded and another boarded up passageway on his right. Taking his sword from his sheath he used a jump attack on the boards blocking the passageway only to get his sword stuck in the boards.

"Huh? That's not supposed to happen!" He shouted loudly. Though, he shouted too loud, a Bokoblin had been hiding in a jar and had heard him. It jumped out of the jar and smashed the boards in front of it with its own blade.

"Oh, wonderful. This is just great." Link yelled sarcastically, trying to pull his sword out of the board. He suddenly got an idea as the Bokoblin jumped at him, blade raised. Link waited for the right moment then rolled out of the way as the Bokoblin brought it's blade down. Instead of hitting its target it smashed the boards instead releasing his sword from the board it was stuck in. The Bokoblin stood there confused until it noticed Link retrieve his sword from the floor. The monster slashed at him, this time hitting its target. Link yelled out both in surprise and pain. Clutching his left side trying to ease the pain he slashed twice, his first slash was blocked, the second made contact. It was now the Bokoblins turn to shout out in pain. Link used the Bokoblin's pain as a distraction and finished it off with a thrust attack through the chest. Removing his sword Link backed up slightly as the creature coughed up blood and fell, bursting into smoke before it hit the ground. Link checked his wound to see that it was only a minor wound. He looked around the passageway and saw a glimpse of a chest hidden behind some more boards.

"I am starting to get fed up of these stupid boards!" He picked up the now fallen Bokoblin's blade and made his way over. Two red blobs fell next to him, Chu Chus. Link rolled his eyes and quickly disposed of them with the blade that he was holding before he smashed the boards apart, revealing the chest that was behind them. Opening it he found another small silver key. Making his way towards the exit he killed two more Chu Chus on the way, opening the door he walked through.

* * *

"Darn rats! Get lost!! I haven't got time for this!" Link exclaimed in frustration. The rats in the room had been bugging him for the last few minutes. Another rat jumped him knocking him over and running away with twenty rupees. Link jumped at it.

"Hey! You little thief! That's my red rupee. Give it back you annoying little-Oof!" Another rat had jumped him from behind and stole five rupees. Link was now on the ground flat on his face.

"Ow…" He groaned. The rat jumped on his head, did a little dance to celebrate its victory on stealing the blue rupee and stood on his head for a while. It soon noticed Link's arms rising, hands ready to grab it. Link quickly tried to grab the rat,

"Gotcha!" He mumbled as his face was still buried in the ground. He ended up grabbing air instead. The rat had jumped off of his head just before Link's hands had grabbed above his head.

"Darn." He muttered, arms falling to his side. He lifted himself up and spat the dirt from his mouth. The rats were running towards their nest but he jumped at them once again, but missed once again as the rats made it into their nest before he reached them. He growled angrily and stood up; he heard a squeaky laugh from the nest.

"Grr… The little sucker's laughing at me!" He shouted both in anger and slight embarrassment. He walked over to the block that he had pulled from the wall. He was just about to climb it when, surprisingly the pirate charm that Tetra had gave him started to rumble. Link looked at it surprised he reached for it and pulled it from under his shirt.

"Tetra!? Is that you!? Are you okay? Are y-" He was interrupted.

"Slow down lad, it's me, The King of Red Lions." Link's shoulders drooped slightly.

'Why do I feel disappointed? I was hoping it was her, but why?' He thought to himself confused.

"Well, I have been watching you and it seems that you are having a lot of trouble with those rats. I know they are annoying but-"

"They're stress bringers!"

"As I was saying, keep your wits about you… They are only rats after all."

"Only rats! They've stole twenty five rupees from me!!"

"Have you tried spreading bait near their nest, if you do they may share their store of treasure with you. You should try it." With that said the stone stopped glowing and once again became dim.

'How was King able to use Tetra's stone? Does he have one?' He dwelled on this for a while longer but soon dismissed it. He put the stone back under his shirt and tried spreading bait near the nest. The rats came out of their nest and talked!

"Yum, thanks for the food. Now we'll give you almost anything you want!" Link's eyes widened, in surprise.

'First, I find a talking boat, now the rats talk! By the end of this quest nothing will surprise me.' He thought. The rats were still waiting patiently for his answer.

"Oh, well how about giving back the rupees you stole from me." He said holding his hand out. The rats shuffled nervously but soon agreed handing him the rupees they had stole back to him. He thanked them silently cursing the KORL for not telling him about this sooner. They ran back into their nest, while Link climbed onto the block then jumped onto the ledge above him. He opened the chest near him to retrieve a joy pendant that he then put in his spoils bag. He then took a stick out of one of the jars and lit it on the torch near him.

"If I aim it right I should be able to burn those boards." He looked at the boarded up opening in the wall opposite him and aimed the flaming stick at it. He then pulled his arm back and threw the lit stick at the boards, burning the boards upon impact. Link quickly made his way to the chest that was located behind the boards and opened it to find another small key. He went back to the door on the opposite ledge and opened it with the key. Walking through he realized that he was now outside. He felt relieved, as he breathed in the fresh air of the outside.

"I know it hasn't been long since I was last outside, but I feel so relieved to get out of that room." He said walking up the stairs. The door was once again locked but he heard what sounded like a squawk behind him. Link flinched, remembering the bird that had kidnapped his sister. He turned around swiftly and saw a bird flying at him at a fast speed. Jumping out of the way he avoided it's small, but sharp talons. He reached behind him and took his sword from its sheath, while dodging another attempted attack from the bird. Link twisted his body so that he could hit the bird directly.

"Hey bird brain! Take this!" Bringing his sword down he stabbed the bird through it's wing, it tried to fly away but its now injured wing caused it to fall to the into the calm sea below. Link ran over to the bird's nest, looking in it to see if anything was inside it. He found a small key inside it after looking carefully. He ran up to the door and unlocked it with the small key. Walking through to find himself inside a pitch black room, he could just make out some light coming from a lit torch. He stood by it so that he could see well. Though, he couldn't see much of what was in front of him.

"I cannot see a thing in here." He muttered. His eyes had now adjusted to the dark, so he could just about see the outline of a pot that was near him. Walking over to it with his hand in front of him so that he wouldn't walk into anything, Link made his way forward but stopped when he felt something hit his hand. He grabbed at it and found out to his relief that it was a stick. Taking it out of the pot and lighting it on the torch, he walked down the narrow corridor and stopped when he walked into a big room. He could just about see an unlit torch in front of him and he also saw…a handful of Keese sleeping, hanging upside down off the ceiling.

"Oh this is just great." He whispered sarcastically. Quietly Link made his way over to the torch in the middle and lit it with the stick he was holding. The room lit up slightly and the Keese stirred. Link watched the bats carefully until they all settled down again. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He saw some boards blocking the next hallway, so he lit them on fire and watched them burn eager to get out of the room he was in.

"I'm surprised I haven't tripped over yet…" He said to himself quietly. Walking down another dark hallway, he found two more unlit torches and a door that was barred shut. Link lit both the torches and the bars that were blocking the door lifted, allowing him to pass through the door and out of the Keese infested room. He was once again inside the large room. Quickly, but carefully he made his way across the bridge and then walked through the door. Link was now in a dim room, the room had a table and a few stools in the centre. He saw the Bokoblin guarding the ladder and glared.

"Why could I have not simply walked through this place without having to waste time fighting?" He groaned feeling slightly annoyed. Readying himself for another battle, the Bokoblin had long since noticed him and was already running at him, but instead of slashing at Link, the creature punched him in the face hard, sending Link back a few a few feet. He soon recovered from the surprising blow, rubbing his cheek where the Bokoblin had punched him.

"That is going to leave a mark." He winced as he rubbed the spot where it hurt most. The Bokoblin started to laugh at him. Link glared at the creature, his grip tightening around the handle of his sword.

"So you think that was funny huh?!" He yelled feeling very angry. He ran at the Bokoblin fast, shield raised in front of him.

"Well let's see if you laugh at this!" Smashing the shield into the Bokoblins face he raised his sword and brought it down on the creature that was holding its snout, it was now in the process of bursting into smoke. Link jumped back in surprise when he heard two jars shatter. Turning around he saw two more Bokoblins running at him.

"Oh, come on! Give me a break." Link jumped to the side as two blades were brought down, avoiding harm. He quickly jumped back into battle and executed a very effective spin attack, leaving deep gashes on both Bokoblins stomachs. They doubled over holding their stomachs but Link decided to finish it quickly by stabbing one in the lower back and the other in the chest. They both fell and burst into the familiar purple smoke simultaneously.

"How many more monsters am I going to have to take out?"

* * *

Link leaned against the door of yet another room in the deep cavern and sighed.

"I'm really starting to hate this place. I wish that stupid bird hadn't caught me!" He walked round the corner to find a boulder blocking something. He ran back to the entrance and found some bomb flowers, picking a bomb from the leaves he ran back over to the bolder and threw the bomb at it bowing it up. There was a door that was hidden behind the boulder. Fresh, cold air brushed against his face as he walked through the door, smiling he made his way up the stairs, but soon started running. The stairs started falling as soon as he stepped on them; he just about made it to the top of the stairs by diving onto safe ground.

"This place is a death-trap!" He got back to his feet and dusted himself off. Turning round he realized that he was very close to the dragon Valoo. Then something or rather, someone caught his eye… It was Medli.

"Oh, no." He ran into the area where she was held prisoner but noticed two green Bokoblins with blades guarding her.

"Medli!" The Rito girl looked up and her eyes filled with hope.

"Link, you came!" The two guards started walking towards Link; he lowered himself into his stance that was once his father's. Readying his sword and shield he glared at them angrily.

"Listen, I'm going to make this quick cause I've wasted enough time already." They both glared at him, circling him as if he were prey. Link stood still watching them circle him, waiting for either of them to make the slightest movement towards him. The creature on his left made a jump at him but he quickly moved out of the way. The other ran at him but he blocked its blow with his shield. The Bokoblin flew back a few feet and landed on all fours but as soon as it looked up, Link was in front of it and with one final, powerful swing he hit the Bokoblin sending it face first into the wall, bursting into smoke before it hit the floor. The first Bokoblin growled in anger and charged at him, eyes full of hate. Link stood his ground readying his shield and holding his sword in front of him. The Bokoblin jumped its sword ready to impale Link, but just as the sword got close, Link moved out of the way keeping his sword ready, as the Bokoblin fell onto his sword getting impaled and bursting into smoke. Letting out a sigh of relief Link made his way towards the prison in which Medli was trapped. Just as he reached the prison a squawk was heard above him, looking up he spotted a Kagorok flying above him. The bird was not alone as it was carrying the very same type of monster that had murdered his father, a Moblin.

* * *

I am so sorry that I have not updated in over a year. College has been hectic; the teachers have been on my back for months about coursework! As you can see, just because I have not updated does not mean that I am not working on this. I really have to thank inulink for the review that he gave me. As well as those of you that also supports me. You all gave me the inspiration to get off my lazy ass and write. I also guess that it was lucky that Phantom Hourglass came out too, as that gave me inspiration too.

Again, I am sorry for such a long wait, more to come, I promise! I guess it is a happy new year and I hope you all have a good one!


End file.
